La proposition
by Melfique
Summary: Afin d'obtenir la fortune de son défunt père, Severus doit remplir l'exigence du testament dans les délais prescrits. Faute d'une meilleure solution d'urgence, il contraint alors Hermione à l'épouser. Celle-ci accepte de participer à la supercherie, mais à ses conditions...
1. La déclaration improvisée

_Bonjour ! ^^  
_

 _Après une longue absence sur FFnet, me revoilà avec une nouvelle petite histoire !  
_

 _Elle fait 9 chapitres, plus un épilogue. Je prévois publier toutes les semaines. J'espère que vous apprécierez._

 **Note importante : Cette fic est une expérience. D** ** **ans le seul but d'en étudier la structure et de progresser dans mon style, je me suis inspirée de près de l'intrigue** du film "The Proposal". Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire. Si j'ai décidé de la publier, c'est simplement pour la partager avec d'autres et continuer d'apprendre grâce à vos commentaires constructifs.**

 _(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. La structure de l'intrigue appartient au film "The Proposal".)_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 ― La déclaration improvisée**

Hermione était assise à une table de la salle commune, les yeux piqués par la fatigue. Elle avait dû se lever très tôt ce matin pour pouvoir réviser son devoir avant le début des cours. Sur ses genoux, Pattenrond se prélassait en boule, tel un gros coussin orangé, et ronronnait bruyamment dans le silence.

Dans la lueur pâle de l'aube, elle déposa sa plume dans l'encrier et relut une dernière fois ses deux rouleaux de parchemin sur les Horcruxes. Si elle désirait entrer au Ministère de la Magie après sa dernière année, la réussite de ses ASPIC lui était primordiale. Pourvu que le professeur Rogue lui accorde cette fois la note optimale, sans que son humeur massacrante vienne encore affecter son jugement.

Depuis la défaite de Voldemort, la hargne de Severus Rogue n'avait jamais atteint de si hauts degrés. Pourtant, grâce au témoignage d'Harry, le Magenmagot l'avait acquitté du meurtre de Dumbledore, en soulignant par la même occasion son rôle qui avait été important dans la bataille. Rogue avait donc pu réintégrer, après son séjour à Ste-Mangouste, son poste d'enseignement à Poudlard, dans sa matière préférée de surcroît. Il aurait dû être heureux, mais il donnait plutôt l'impression que la mort lui aurait été plus douce.

Selon Harry, depuis qu'il avait accompli sa mission envers Lily, il avait perdu le sens de sa vie. Ron avançait pour sa part qu'il souffrait d'inutilité aiguë maintenant que plus personne n'avait besoin de lui. Quant à Hermione, elle souhaitait simplement qu'il retrouve vite le moral d'une manière ou d'une autre, sans quoi ses projets d'avenir étaient en péril. Rogue devenait d'une effroyable dureté sans borne.

Des bruits de pas et de conversations à l'étage annoncèrent le réveil progressif des Gryffondor. Peu à peu, les élèves descendirent au rez-de-chaussée de la tour, en bâillant et en se frottant les yeux. Neville Londubat, qui était retourné à Poudlard comme Hermione pour obtenir ses ASPIC, s'approcha d'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

― Tu n'as pas passé la nuit debout, j'espère ? marmonna-t-il.

Hermione soupira en se passant les mains sur le visage, puis se leva en repoussant de ses genoux Pattenrond, qui atterrit par terre en aplatissant les oreilles d'un air irrité.

― Rogue a intérêt à me donner la meilleure note qu'il soit, sinon je me plains à la directrice, déclara-t-elle.

― Bien sûr que si, tu seras bien notée ! dit Neville en roulant les yeux. Le sujet est l'Horcruxe ! Si après toute cette aventure à courir après ces objets, tu ignores encore ce que c'est...

― On ne sait jamais avec Rogue...

Hermione remit son devoir dans son sac qu'elle alla rapidement porter dans son dortoir, puis redescendit et passa avec Neville l'ouverture masquée du portrait de la grosse dame.

― Tu as reçu des nouvelles d'Harry et Ron ? interrogea Neville tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. Comment ça va pour eux, avec leur formation d'Auror au Ministère ?

― Très bien, répondit Hermione sans parvenir à réprimer une certaine jalousie envers ses deux meilleurs amis.

Durant la bataille contre Voldemort, Harry et Ron avaient démontré suffisamment d'aptitudes pour entrer tout de suite au Ministère sans devoir obtenir leur ASPIC. Quant à elle, si elle souhaitait révolutionner quelques Départements du côté des lois magiques, dans le but, entre autres, de continuer à lutter pour le droit des elfes de maison, une tout autre formation lui était nécessaire. Elle devait donc se résigner à terminer sa dernière année à Poudlard. Pas que les études lui étaient pénibles ― elle avait toujours voué une passion sans limites pour l'apprentissage. C'était d'endurer Rogue, le problème, son plus grand supplice.

― Ils m'ont envoyé une lettre hier soir, poursuivit Hermione. Ils te saluent également et espèrent que tu vas bien.

― Tu leur répondras que je vais à merveille ! dit joyeusement Neville. Le professeur Chourave vient de me nommer assistant dans ses cours !

― C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma Hermione.

― Absolument, elle n'arrête pas de me complimenter pour mon talent en botanique.

― Oh, Neville, c'est fantastique ! Je suis fière de toi !

La Grande Salle était bondée et bruyante. Hermione et Neville se faufilèrent parmi un groupe de Poufsouffle pour atteindre la table des Gryffondor et s'assirent devant les plats d'omelettes et de bacons.

Neville se servait un verre de jus de citrouille, quand retentit soudain un tumulte de battements d'ailes. Les hiboux s'engouffraient dans la Grande Salle pour apporter le courrier. Hermione leva les yeux et fut surprise de voir une chouette hulotte fondre sur elle.

― Ça doit être encore Harry et Ron, murmura-t-elle en repoussant le plat de bacons devant elle pour faire de la place.

La chouette atterrit en manquant de renverser la cruche de jus de citrouille, puis tendit sa patte vers Hermione qui en détacha la lettre.

― Alors, c'est eux ? interrogea Neville, curieux.

― Non, ce sont mes parents..., soupira-t-elle.

À chaque occasion, ils l'invitaient à venir les visiter en lui rappelant à quel point leur fille unique leur manquait ― si bien qu'Hermione en venait souvent à regretter d'avoir inversé le sort de l'oubli après la bataille de Poudlard. À présent, il était question d'un week-end à la montagne, sauf qu'elle ne disposait d'aucun temps à perdre sur les pentes de ski.

― Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? demanda Neville.

― M'inviter au chalet pour le week-end, répondit Hermione, maussade.

― Ah, c'est bien, tu vas profiter des vacances de printemps qui s'en viennent ?

― Je vais profiter des vacances, effectivement, mais uniquement pour m'avancer dans mes études. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer dans la neige.

Neville émit un petit rire.

― Tes études sont encore très importantes, à ce que je vois, dit-il en hochant la tête. En tout cas, moi, si j'avais encore des parents en pleine forme...

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Les parents de Neville étaient encore internés à Ste Mangouste.

― Désolée..., souffla-t-elle.

― Pourquoi ? demanda Neville, impassible. Tu fais bien ce que tu veux. Allez, mangeons, si on ne veut pas être en retard au cours de Rogue...

.

La salle de défense contre les forces du Mal n'avait jamais changé son aspect lugubre depuis que Rogue y enseignait. D'épais rideaux poussiéreux occultaient toute lumière du jour, laquelle étant remplacée par la flamme des chandeliers dispersés dans les coins, et les affreuses images représentant des gens soumis à divers sortilèges horribles tapissaient encore les murs.

Hermione s'installa à une table en compagnie de Neville et sortit de son sac son devoir sur les Horcruxes et son exemplaire de _Se mesurer aux objets les plus tabous de la magie noire_. Au même moment, la porte claqua et le professeur Rogue s'avança à grands pas dans le silence le plus complet des élèves.

― Je m'attends à ce que la leçon de la semaine dernière ait bien pénétré l'épaisseur de vos crânes, dit-il tandis que sa cape sombre virevoltait derrière lui, parce que si je dois vous répéter les mêmes informations aujourd'hui, attendez-vous à subir mon plus terrible mécontentement.

Il rejoignit son bureau, derrière lequel il se tourna devant sa classe, les bras croisés, et parcourut de son regard noir et glacial les élèves devant lui. Hermione détailla avec hostilité son visage cireux encadré de ses éternels cheveux graisseux, son nez crochu et son rictus hargneux. Qu'est-ce que ça lui coûterait de s'abstenir d'insulter gratuitement sa classe, pour une fois ?

― Qu'est-ce qu'un Horcruxe ? demanda Rogue.

La main d'Hermione s'éleva aussitôt.

― Personne ? dit Rogue en l'ignorant délibérément. Après tout ce travail sur le sujet, personne ne peut me décrire un Horcruxe ?

Neville hésita alors et leva également les doigts.

― Oui, Londubat ?

― C'est un objet issu de magie noire, très puissant, qui permet de séparer l'âme du sorcier en deux... ou en plusieurs morceaux...

― Content de constater que cette bataille contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a nettoyé le cerveau de quelques toiles d'araignée, Mr Londubat. Et que devient alors l'objet ensorcelé ?

À nouveau, la main d'Hermione jaillit, mais Rogue ne la regarda toujours pas.

― L'objet devient l'enveloppe protectrice du fragment d'âme, répondit Neville d'un ton flegmatique, sans réagir à l'insulte. Pour le détruire, il faut quelque chose d'extrêmement destructif pour éviter qu'il se reconstitue ensuite de lui-même. Moi, par exemple, j'ai utilisé l'épée de Gryffondor qui...

― Tout le monde le sait, interrompit Rogue, méprisant. Je comprends que votre acte héroïque peut vous enfler la tête au point de devoir nous le faire rappeler à la moindre occasion, mais épargnez-nous vos radotages, voulez-vous ?

Neville se tut, incapable cette fois d'empêcher ses joues de s'empourprer. Hermione jeta à Rogue un regard venimeux.

― Comment osez-vous ? pesta-t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir, pendant que des murmures révoltés se répandaient dans la salle. Neville n'a rien d'un vaniteux ! Il a risqué sa vie comme plusieurs d'entre nous pendant l'ascension de Voldemort et...

― Ne prononcez pas son nom ! coupa Rogue qui tressaillit d'un mouvement convulsif. Et vous, taisez-vous !

Les élèves redevinrent silencieux, mais continuèrent de fusiller leur professeur du regard. Rogue quitta son bureau et marcha lentement entre les travées, l'air plus redoutable que jamais.

― J'enlève trente points à Gryffondor pour avoir commenté sans y être autorisée, Miss Granger, reprit-il à voix basse. Maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait me parler des Horcruxes ? Qu'est-ce qui l'oppose à l'être humain ?

Déterminée, Hermione éleva une troisième fois la main. Rogue se détourna et prit son temps, guettant le moindre geste chez les autres élèves. Mais comme personne d'autre ne se portait volontaire pour répondre, il grinça des dents :

― Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'aucun de vous ne connaît la différence significative qui existe entre un Horcruxe et un être humain ?

― Si, risqua Neville d'un ton ferme. Hermione le sait.

Rogue se tourna alors vers Hermione, qui gardait toujours la main en l'air. Visiblement agacé, il crispa un moment les mâchoires, puis il s'avança vers elle d'un pas lent.

― Très bien..., murmura-t-il d'un ton doucereux, les yeux étincelants. Allez-y, Miss Granger... je vous écoute...

Il appuya les mains sur sa table et approcha son visage cireux tout près du sien, comme pour l'intimider, mais Hermione ne se démonta pas et se lança en soutenant son regard froid :

― L'Horcruxe est l'opposé d'un être humain, parce qu'une fois détruit, le fragment d'âme l'est également. La survie de l'âme dans l'objet ensorcelé dépend de son contenant, contrairement à celle d'un être humain, qui survit, elle, même après la mort.

― Une réponse parfaitement copiée de votre manuel et apprise par cœur, ce qui n'est guère impressionnant, répliqua Rogue avec méchanceté. Si j'évite de vous interroger, Miss Granger, c'est justement pour m'épargner votre petite prétention sans aucune valeur.

D'un geste vif, il ramassa le devoir d'Hermione et survola rapidement des yeux les premières lignes du parchemin.

― Pitoyablement, il en est de même dans vos travaux, poursuivit-il dans un murmure parfaitement audible pour toute la classe. Du véritable plagiat qui ne mérite qu'un pauvre zéro.

― Je n'ai aucunement plagié quoi que ce soit ! s'insurgea Hermione.

― Taisez-vous si vous ne voulez pas perdre plus de points !

Soudain, avec un brusque raclement de chaise, Neville se leva comme une flèche, poings serrés, l'œil dardé sur Rogue.

― Vous savez quoi ? lui lança-t-il, furieux. J'en ai plus qu'assez de votre sale caractère à faire vomir les veracrasses !

Des exclamations étouffées s'élevèrent de la classe.

― Neville ! glapit Hermione, choquée. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais... ?

Elle essaya d'attraper sa manche pour l'obliger à se rasseoir, mais il s'éloigna d'elle, le regard fixé sur le visage livide de Rogue.

― C'est quoi votre but, exactement ? poursuivit-il, transporté de rage. Collectionner le plus de haine possible de la part de vos élèves ? Eh bien, je vous annonce officiellement que c'est réussi, parce qu'à force de persécuter tout le monde, vous finirez tout seul sur votre lit de mort, _sans jamais obtenir l'amour de personne_ !

Ses derniers mots résonnèrent en écho entre les murs, puis le silence retomba comme une masse dans la salle. Hermione avait cessé de respirer, comme tous les élèves autour, parcourue de frissons d'appréhension. La suite ne pouvait que mal finir.

Rogue se redressa de toute sa hauteur devant Neville, la mine terrifiante, les yeux plus flamboyants que jamais.

― Merci pour cette petite scène de théâtre, Mr Londubat, dit-il d'un ton contenu, les sourcils haussés. Très divertissant, vraiment. Maintenant, j'aimerais vous rappeler que je détiens pleinement le pouvoir de vous expulser de l'école et par conséquent de démolir vos ambitions de carrière. Donc, si j'étais vous, j'avalerais immédiatement ma langue avant d'aggraver mon cas.

Neville referma la bouche, les iris crachant des éclairs.

― Bien, reprit Rogue, satisfait. À présent, veuillez noter que tous les soirs, à neuf heures, dans mon bureau, jusqu'à la fin de l'année, vous éviscérez un tonneau plein de crapauds cornus ― votre retenue préférée, vous vous en souvenez... ? J'enlève également soixante points de plus à Gryffondor et la directrice sera informée de votre attitude impertinente. Maintenant, déguerpissez, vous nuisez au bon déroulement de mon cours ! Et amenez avec vous la Miss je-sais-tout, elle ne vaut pas plus que vous !

.

― Je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'a collé un zéro à mon devoir ! s'écria Hermione qui marchait de long en large dans la salle commune déserte, les doigts crispés dans sa chevelure ébouriffée. Et qu'il m'a jetée ensuite hors de son cours sans aucune raison valable !

― Je suis désolée, dit Neville, effondré dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir...

― Je ne vais pas accepter ça, continua-t-elle, la respiration haletante. Je ne vais absolument _pas_ accepter ça !

Pattenrond s'approcha de sa maîtresse en émettant un miaulement, mais il ne reçut aucune attention. Hermione était trop furieuse.

― Je le forcerai à me donner la note que je mérite, sinon McGonagall va m'entendre !

― Tu devrais aller directement te plaindre à McGonagall, suggéra Neville.

― Parfaitement ! J'irai la voir après avoir fait un tour au bureau de Rogue.

― Non, je veux dire, aller la voir, elle, sans plus essayer de raisonner Rogue. Ça ne sert à rien, il restera borné. Tu ne ferais que t'attirer de nouveaux ennuis.

― C'est ridicule ! Jamais je ne croirai qu'il ne renferme pas quelque part en lui au moins une once d'humanité ! Non mais vraiment ! Je veux tenter de régler ça avec lui d'abord, entre adultes. Après, si je n'obtiens réellement aucun résultat de sa part, là je me retournerai vers McGonagall. Mais je ne le laisserai pas gagner sur moi, oh que non ! Sale... chauve-souris détestable !

Elle s'avança vers une table, se saisit de la cruche d'eau qui y était posée et se versa un verre. Pattenrond poussa un second miaulement, sa queue touffue se balançant derrière lui.

― Quoi ? s'agaça-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? Toi qui as la vie facile, sans aucun professeur graisseux à endurer !

Elle avala une grosse gorgée d'eau, puis se pencha pour lui caresser un peu la tête.

― Je comprends qu'il puisse trouver sa vie fade depuis qu'il n'a plus de mission pour l'occuper, reprit-elle en se laissant calmer par les ronronnements de son chat. Mais il y a quand même des limites ! S'il ne change pas de caractère bientôt...

― Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour le convaincre de noter ton devoir raisonnablement ? demanda Neville.

Hermione se redressa, reposa son verre sur la table et se croisa les bras, les sourcils froncés.

― Je ne sais pas encore..., admit-elle après un moment. J'irai avec la spontanéité, je suppose, mais fermement, sans m'emporter. J'irai ce soir, après les cours, juste avant ta retenue.

― Bonne chance, dit Neville d'un air craintif.

― Merci.

.

Le soir tombé, Hermione se dirigea vers les cachots d'un pas déterminé, son devoir roulé dans sa poche. La flamme des torches dessinait des ronds rougeoyants sur la pierre des murs. Malgré la faible chaleur qui s'en dégageait, les couloirs demeuraient froids et humides, comme d'habitude.

Hermione se frotta les bras en frissonnant, puis s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau de Rogue. Elle prit une profonde respiration, leva la main et s'apprêta à frapper, quand elle s'aperçut que Rogue avait déjà de la visite.

― ... que Eileen Prince, votre mère, qui a déposé la fortune de votre père, Tobias Rogue, à Gringotts, disait une voix d'homme d'affaires. Le délai est malheureusement expiré, Mr Rogue. La chambre forte, comme convenu dans le testament, va devoir fermer et son contenu récupéré par la banque.

Intriguée, Hermione laissa retomber son bras le long de son flanc et colla l'oreille sur le métal glacé de la porte.

― Ça m'est égal, répliqua Rogue avec froideur. Faites ce que vous avez à faire.

― Vous êtes sûr ? s'étonna l'homme sans cacher son incrédulité. Vous savez, il vous reste encore jusqu'à lundi pour remplir la condition exigée.

― Ne vous fichez pas de moi, vous savez bien que c'est impossible ! Mon père était un imbécile aux idées tordues et ma mère ne valait pas mieux avec sa soumission aveugle. Alors, qu'ils aillent se faire voir dans leur tombe ! Je n'en ai rien à cirer de leur médiocre fortune !

Un bref silence s'ensuivit, puis il y eut un raclement de gorge.

― Je comprends tout à fait, Mr Rogue, que l'exigence imposée par votre père est assez... particulière, reprit l'homme d'un ton réticent. Mais... médiocre... ? Vraiment ? On parle tout de même de cinq millions de Gallions...

― _Cinq millions de Gallions ?_ s'exclama Rogue d'une voix étouffée, tandis que la mâchoire d'Hermione se décrochait en même temps de stupéfaction.

― Mais oui ! dit l'homme, perplexe. Ne me dites pas que vous ignoriez la somme ?

― J'avais demandé à ne pas le savoir, justement ! s'écria Rogue, la respiration accélérée. Je ne voulais pas m'en préoccuper ! Mais maintenant, à cause de vous...

Une chaise racla sur le sol et des pas résonnèrent dans la pièce, comme si Rogue entamait les cent pas.

― Cinq millions de Gallions ! répéta-t-il, dépassé. _Cinq millions de Gallions !_ C'est immensément plus que je l'aurais imaginé. Mais où est-ce que mon abruti de père a déniché tout ça ? Je savais qu'il était avare et qu'il s'abstenait d'être trop généreux envers sa famille, mais de là à avoir gardé pour lui _un million de Gallions dans son compte bancaire_...

― Du calme, monsieur, du calme...

― _Je suis calme !_ rugit Rogue, hors de lui.

Un nouveau silence tomba dans le bureau, ponctué de halètements affolés. Hermione estima alors que le moment était mal choisi pour déranger son professeur avec son devoir. Elle ferait mieux de s'enfuir et revenir le lendemain, une fois que la tempête se serait apaisée.

Elle esquissa alors le geste de s'éloigner de la porte, mais lorsque Rogue reprit d'une voix sourde, elle ne put résister à l'envie de poursuivre son écoute.

― Il n'y a rien à faire pour contourner l'exigence du testament ? demanda-t-il, désespéré. Je veux dire, cet argent m'appartient, non ? Elle m'a tout de même été léguée ?

― Sous condition uniquement, rappela l'homme d'un ton navré. Je suis désolé, Mr Rogue, il n'y a rien à faire. Les clauses testamentaires ne se négocient pas. Elles sont liées à un contrat magique.

Rogue émit une exclamation exaspérée.

― Je hais mon père ! Je l'ai toujours haï et voilà qu'il s'est arrangé pour que je le haïsse encore, même après sa mort !

― Je suis désolé, répéta l'homme.

― Oh, vous, fermez-la ! s'emporta Rogue. Ce n'est pas vous qui allez devoir continuer une vie minable, dans ces cahots minables, en compagnie d'élèves minables...

― Il vous reste encore jusqu'à lundi...

― _Sortez de mon bureau !_ mugit Rogue. _Tout de suite !_

Un bruit de vitre brisée résonna, suivit d'une précipitation vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit avant même qu'Hermione ne puisse amorcer la moindre fuite. Un petit homme doté d'une moustache en brosse manqua alors de la heurter de plein fouet.

― Heu..., couina Hermione, figée de panique. Je... je...

― Qui est-ce ? demanda sèchement Rogue derrière l'homme surpris dans l'encadrement.

― Je ne sais pas, répondit ce dernier. Mais ce visage me dit quelque chose...

Il s'écarta de la porte et Hermione fut alors transpercée par le regard étincelant de rage de Rogue. Elle recula, terrifiée.

― Je n'ai rien entendu, je vous le jure, balbutia-t-elle. Je ne faisais que passer pour... pour vous parler de mon... mon...

― Votre quoi ? demanda lentement Rogue, affreusement menaçant. Pourquoi écoutiez-vous à ma porte, au juste ?

L'homme à côté de lui la détaillait attentivement, les yeux plissés.

― J'ai vraiment l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part...

― _Évidemment !_ s'écria Rogue en faisant sursauter Hermione, le teint aussi rouge qu'un homard cuit. Sa tête apparaît dans tous les journaux depuis la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

― Aaaah ! fit l'homme dont le visage s'éclaira enfin de compréhension. C'est la jeune fille qui a combattu aux côtés de Potter Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! Il me semblait bien la connaître. Hermione Granger, c'est ça ?

― C'est ça ! confirma Rogue qui continuait de la vriller d'un regard meurtrier. Hermione Granger, la _brillante_ copine de...

Mais il se tut, l'expression figée, comme frappé d'une soudaine idée.

― Quoi ? demanda l'homme qui le regarda, intrigué. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sans quitter Hermione des yeux, Rogue décrispa les poings, l'empoigna par l'épaule et la tira à l'intérieur. Puis, à la grande stupéfaction de tous, il annonça à l'adresse de l'homme, d'un ton redevenu calme et doucereux :

― Mr Engleford, laissez-moi vous présenter Hermione Granger, ma fiancée !

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^_

 _La suite la semaine prochaine..._


	2. La fraude grossière

_Bonjour ! ^^  
_

 _Comme prévu, je vous envoie la suite de cette histoire._

 _Mais tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier, pour leurs reviews :_ **Rinku13, IsabellaBlackPotter, mel27270, Wessem Assbai, Zeugma412, Alienor la Fantasque, Mileminia, Malh, AlwaySpero, keloush, Eladora, lounoire, Eileen1976, liysz** et **Noumea**. _Vous avez été nombreux ! O_O Je suis encore émue devant tant d'attention pour un premier chapitre. J'espère que la suite vous plaira et que je recevrai encore autant de compliments de votre part. Vous êtes importants pour moi. Vous êtes toute mon inspiration ! :)_

 _(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. La structure de l'intrigue appartient au film "The Proposal".)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 ―** **La fraude grossière**

Hermione fut si choquée qu'elle ne parvint pas à prononcer le moindre mot. D'abord, elle crut avoir mal compris. Rogue ne pouvait pas l'avoir appelée sa fiancée. C'était trop absurde. Ou alors, c'était une blague. Mais lorsqu'il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui, elle dut s'admettre, horrifiée, qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

― Eh oui, dit-il d'un ton affreusement convaincant, tandis que l'homme moustachu devant eux affichait presque autant d'incrédulité qu'Hermione. Si j'hésitais à vous en parler, c'est parce que notre relation est un peu compliquée. Étant donné qu'elle est encore mon élève, je préférais garder cette affaire sous silence, vous comprenez. Mais puisque je dois en parler... Nous avons connecté en début d'année ― laissez-moi préciser, aussi, qu'elle est parfaitement majeure. Le tout a commencé par quelques regards durant les cours, puis nous sommes tombés amoureux, malgré nos différences. Bien sûr, avant d'en arriver là, nous avons beaucoup lutté contre nos sentiments, mais comment vaincre un tel amour ? C'est plus fort que nous, n'est-ce pas... Hermione ?

Coincée sous le bras de Rogue dont elle humait à plein nez l'odeur concentrée de moisi qui émanait de sa robe, Hermione déglutit et implora Mr Engleford de ses yeux écarquillés dans l'espoir qu'il l'aide. Mais ce dernier hocha la tête, l'expression amusée.

― C'est fantastique, commenta-t-il. Cette jeune fille arrive dans votre vie juste au bon moment, on dirait. Hum... Seulement... pour obtenir la fortune, il vous faudra officialiser le mariage...

― Tout à fait, dit Rogue, les doigts tressaillant sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Je n'y manquerai pas.

Mr Engleford s'inclina alors avec un sourire et s'en retourna dans le couloir sans rien ajouter. Dès que la porte se referma, Hermione et Rogue se dégagèrent simultanément de leur étreinte d'un air dégoûté, puis Hermione, la voix recouvrée, explosa :

― _Vous êtes tombé sur la tête ?_

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

― Quoi ? dit-il, sarcastique. Ne me dites pas que vous attendiez le grand amour ?

― _Vous allez m'expliquer tout de suite ce qui se passe !_

― J'ai besoin de cette fortune, expliqua froidement Rogue, ne serait-ce que pour démissionner de ce travail fastidieux d'enseignement ! Vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point il est exténuant d'endurer quotidiennement les singeries de mes élèves, sans parler de ceux qui se croient surdoués alors que dans le fond ils ne connaissent rien ! Et comme mon idiot de père a institué la condition du mariage sans quoi il m'interdit sa fortune...

― Mais c'est ridicule ! s'écria Hermione, dépassée. Non seulement c'est illégal, mais jamais je ne me marierai avec vous !

― Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, trancha Rogue.

Sa cape ondulant derrière lui, il s'approcha d'elle et plongea un regard redoutable dans le sien.

― Nous nous marierons, que ça vous plaise ou non, articula-t-il en détachant bien ses mots. Après la période requise, nous n'aurons qu'à divorcer, sans plus ni moins. Mais en attendant, j'exige que vous jouiez le jeu avec moi, sinon, si vous refusez, je m'arrangerai pour vous faire expulser de l'école, tout simplement. Et croyez-moi, j'ai suffisamment d'expérience en occlumancie pour convaincre n'importe qui de ce que je veux. Alors ?

Hermione eut envie de fondre en sanglots. Elle devait être en train de rêver.

― Maintenant, fichez le camp et revenez me voir demain matin, à huit heures, devant le portail. Vous m'accompagnerez jusqu'à Gringotts.

.

Le regard perdu dans le vague, Hermione s'avançait dans le couloir d'un pas digne d'un spectre. Elle se sentait morte, vidée de toute substance. Comment un tel cauchemar pouvait-il tomber sur elle ? En une seule journée, Rogue avait atteint le comble du monstre impitoyable.

― Mot de passe ? demanda la grosse dame du portrait.

― Phacochère, répondit Hermione sans même la regarder.

Le portrait pivota et elle pénétra dans la salle commune.

Quelques élèves se rassemblaient aux tables et conversaient joyeusement au sujet de leurs projets de vacances. Dans l'atmosphère de rires et de plaisanteries, Hermione se déplaça machinalement vers le feu de la cheminée et se laissa tomber sur un divan, les yeux rivés sur les flammes dansantes. Un instant plus tard, Pattenrond sauta sur ses genoux et elle lui caressa sa fourrure foisonnante d'un geste absent.

― Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? interrogea alors une voix.

Hermione n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Neville, qui était assis à côté d'elle, sur le même divan. Elle tourna lentement la tête et le regarda sans vraiment le voir.

― Non, répondit-elle dans un souffle. Absolument pas...

Neville parut inquiet.

― Il a fait pire que refuser de noter ton devoir, c'est ça ?

Hermione fit signe que oui, la gorge nouée.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda-t-il.

― Il... il a fait quelque chose... d'horrible...

― Il ne t'a quand même pas expulsée !

― Non, mais il menace de le faire... si je refuse de... de...

Elle réprima un sanglot, les doigts crispés dans la fourrure de Pattenrond qui émit un faible miaulement. Neville allongea la main et lui tapota le dos.

― Hé, Hermione..., dit-il avec douceur. Ça va, ne pleure pas... Si je comprends bien, cette fois, Rogue est allé trop loin ? On ira voir McGonagall demain, d'accord ? Elle arrangera ça.

― Non..., renifla Hermione en secouant la tête. Il n'y a rien à faire. McGonagall ne me croira jamais et Rogue sait parfaitement mentir dans son intérêt. Il m'a... il m'a mise au pied du mur, Neville.

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui tandis qu'une larme glissait le long de sa joue.

― Il me demande d'être sa femme, murmura-t-elle. Il me demande... en mariage...

Neville resta un moment sans réaction, comme s'il dut analyser ses paroles trois fois avant d'en comprendre le sens.

― Il te demande d'être... _quoi_? s'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

― Tu vois, même toi, tu n'y crois pas !

― Mais Hermione, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Rogue ? Demander ta main ? C'est une blague !

― Chut ! souffla-t-elle en jetant des regards affolés aux élèves autour. Écoute, c'est plus compliqué que ça. J'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et un homme de Gringotts à son bureau. Le père de Rogue a une fortune de cinq millions de Gallions, tu vois, qu'il a léguée à son fils sous condition. Et cette condition, même si ça peut paraître ridicule, c'est le mariage. Rogue doit se marier pour obtenir la fortune.

― Cinq millions de Gallions..., répéta Neville, stupéfait.

― C'est ça ! Il a dû gagner à la loto, je ne sais pas. Enfin, bref, pour les obtenir, il doit faire vite, parce que la chambre forte doit fermer avant lundi. En attendant, Rogue m'oblige à faire semblant d'être sa fiancée, de le marier pour rendre tout ça officiel et de le divorcer ensuite. Un vrai cauchemar !

Neville se laissa retomber contre le dossier, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

― Je suis perdue, Neville, gémit Hermione, tandis que Pattenrond ronronnait paisiblement sur ses genoux. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. J'aurais dû suivre ton conseil et aller directement voir McGonagall plutôt que d'aller me risquer chez Rogue. Maintenant, je n'ose plus rien dire à personne par crainte d'aggraver les ennuis. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

― Eh bien, pour commencer, dit Neville d'un air grave, sache que je ne laisserai pas Rogue s'amuser à tes dépens.

― Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux y faire ?

― Contacter Gringotts et les avertir que Rogue essaie de commettre une fraude.

Le cœur d'Hermione bondit d'effroi dans sa poitrine.

― Absolument pas ! Après ça, Rogue sera dans une de ces fureurs dangereuses !

― Tu ne vas quand même pas te plier à ses exigences ? s'indigna Neville.

― Non ! Je pense juste qu'il faut faire attention ! On parle de l'homme qui a su tromper Voldemort lui-même pendant des années sans que ce dernier n'en sache jamais rien. Pour ce qu'il en est, il pourrait très bien faire de même avec McGonagall et lui faire croire par exemple que c'est moi la criminelle.

― McGonagall est de notre côté, objecta Neville.

― McGonagall est à cheval sur les règlements ! Et puis zut !

Les mains dans les cheveux, Hermione enfouit son nez dans la fourrure de Pattenrond et étouffa un grognement de désespoir. Elle se redressa ensuite, respirant profondément, tandis que Pattenrond écartait les oreilles d'un air perplexe, puis déclara enfin :

― Je vais me coucher, voilà. La nuit porte conseil. Je trouverai sûrement une idée demain pour me sauver de ce guêpier.

― D'accord, approuva Neville, tout aussi désemparé. Je vais faire de même...

.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione souhaita avoir rêvé et que rien de tout ça ne fut réel. Hélas, lorsqu'elle descendit à la salle commune et qu'elle croisa le regard grave de Neville, tandis qu'il s'occupait à la rédaction d'une lettre, elle fut forcée d'admettre que les circonstances étaient telles qu'elle les craignait. Elle lui adressa un sourire crispé, puis remonta à son dortoir afin d'enfiler son manteau, son bonnet et ses gants.

Dehors, une fine neige tournoyait dans la brise glacée. Hermione réajusta son écharpe autour de son cou, descendit les marches de pierre et s'avança sur le vaste tapis blanc qui crissa sous ses bottines.

Comme prévu, Rogue l'attendait près du grand portail en fer forgé, sa lourde cape noire claquant à ses chevilles. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il ne lui adressa aucun signe de bonjour. Il la toisa d'un air impassible, les cheveux dans le vent, puis lui attrapa le bras et transplana avec elle dans un tourbillon de couleurs froides.

― Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, Miss Granger, dit Rogue tandis qu'Hermione retrouvait son équilibre sur un nouveau sol enneigé. Jouez bien le jeu, sinon je m'arrange pour vous expulser de l'école. C'est clair ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir en guise de réponse.

Ils se trouvaient à présent sur le Chemin de Traverse. De tous côtés, les boutiques croulaient sous d'épaisses couvertures de neige. Les gens, emmitouflés dans de grands manteaux, marchaient en arborant des joues rougies et des yeux plissés dans le vent. La banque Gringotts se dressait à quelques mètres au loin, sa façade immaculée à peine discernable à travers les tourbillons de flocons.

― Ne tardez pas, dit Rogue qui entraîna Hermione à sa suite.

― Je peux très bien me déplacer toute seule, merci ! protesta-t-elle en se dégageant. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous me forcez vraiment à me marier avec vous.

― J'ai besoin de cette fortune.

― Vous avez lu l'insigne à l'entrée de la banque ? Les voleurs trouveront le juste châtiment de leur folle hardiesse.

― Je ne vole pas.

― Frauder reste du pareil au même !

― Silence ! assena Rogue en faisant claquer sa cape.

Le gobelin posté dans le portail en bronze les scruta d'un œil perçant. Hermione se tut pendant qu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, puis une fois dans le vaste hall en marbre, Rogue lui chuchota à l'oreille :

― Un mot de plus sur cette affaire et je vous fais avaler vos gants. Laissez-moi parler et taisez-vous.

Un long comptoir s'alignait contre le mur, derrière lequel travaillaient une centaine de gobelins. Hermione les observa tandis qu'ils écrivaient dans des registres, soupesaient des pierres précieuses et comptaient des piles de monnaies. Rogue s'approcha d'un gobelin, dont le long nez était pincé sous de lourdes lunettes, et lui présenta une enveloppe jaunie sortie de sa poche.

― C'est pour une réclamation d'héritage, dit-il, laconique.

Le gobelin découvrit ses dents pointues dans un rictus, comme s'il détestait qu'on le dérange dans son travail. Mais il déposa sa plume et referma son livre de compte sans protester. Il se saisit ensuite de l'enveloppe dont il lut attentivement la lettre, avant de déclarer d'une voix grinçante :

― Suivez-moi.

Il sauta du haut de son tabouret et leur fit signe de le rejoindre derrière le comptoir. Il les conduisit à un petit bureau aux murs de pierre, dans lequel il les fit entrer, puis les invita à s'asseoir dans les fauteuils en cuir luxueux.

― Ça ne sera pas bien long, Boulebin sera à vous.

Le gobelin s'inclina et sortit en refermant la porte.

― C'est drôle, mais je pressens le pire..., dit Hermione en s'adossant, les yeux au plafond.

― Tout va bien se passer, rassura Rogue qui étendait tranquillement sa cape à côté de lui sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Soyez crédible, approuvez ce que je dis et n'affichez pas cet air accablé.

― Et si je n'y arrive pas ?

― Vous n'aurez qu'à dire adieu à vos ambitions, menaça Rogue.

Hermione soupira, puis enleva ses gants et son bonnet.

― C'est vraiment odieux ce que vous faites, marmonna-t-elle.

Un instant plus tard, un petit gobelin doté d'une barbe en pointe, l'air malin, le crâne chauve et les oreilles pointues, entra dans la pièce. D'un pas léger, il contourna le bureau pour s'y asseoir derrière, au sommet d'une haute chaise, puis étira les lèvres en un sourire de convenance.

― Bonjour, salua-t-il d'une voix tout aussi grinçante que le premier. Je m'appelle Boulebin.

― Severus Rogue, se présenta ce dernier en inclinant la tête. Et voici ma fiancée, Hermione Granger.

― Enchantée, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Boulebin les dévisagea tour à tour, les sourcils froncés, les mains croisées devant lui. Hermione échangea un regard avec Rogue, puis changea de position dans son fauteuil, mal à l'aise. Les gobelins étaient difficiles à berner. Sans doute que Boulebin s'apercevait déjà de leur supercherie.

― Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Rogue, l'expression impénétrable.

― Oh, non, rien, répondit Boulebin, perfide. Tout va bien. J'ai simplement... des soupçons concernant votre relation...

― Pardon ? s'étonna Rogue, tandis qu'Hermione se cacha derrière une main, plus embarrassée que jamais.

― Exactement, des soupçons, reprit Boulebin. Si ça se trouve, vous êtes en train de commettre une fraude, un arrangement de dernière minute, pour mettre la main illégalement sur la fortune de votre père.

― Mais où est-ce que vous avez entendu parler de ça ? s'exclama Rogue qui se leva d'un bond, choqué.

Boulebin sortit de son veston une lettre qu'il posa devant lui.

― Je viens tout juste de recevoir ce mot par hibou express, expliqua-t-il calmement. Un certain Neville Londubat.

Les yeux écarquillés, Rogue jeta un effroyable regard de reproche à Hermione, qui se ratatina sur elle-même.

Neville avait agi. Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment avait-il pu oser ? Maintenant, le gobelin ne tarderait pas à leur faire subir les conséquences de leur tentative de fraude.

― Alors ? insista Boulebin. Des explications ?

― C'est un fabulateur, s'empressa d'inventer Rogue, la respiration légèrement accélérée. Je le connais, c'est l'un de mes élèves. Comme je dois le coller souvent en retenue à cause de la suprême insolence qu'il se permet en classe, il a développé une aversion contre moi.

― Donc vous affirmez que cette lettre n'est qu'une plaisanterie ?

― Exactement ! Ce gamin fait toujours tout pour essayer de me nuire.

Boulebin regarda alors Hermione, son long doigt tapotant la lettre de façon menaçante.

― Heu... oui, approuva-t-elle timidement. C'est ça... Neville n'aime pas beaucoup le professeur Rogue...

― Nous sommes réellement fiancés, certifia Rogue. Notre amour est plus que sincère.

Et pour prouver ses paroles, il posa sa lourde main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Cependant, ses doigts frémirent, comme s'il répugnait à devoir accomplir ce geste. Hermione n'en fut pas plus à l'aise. Les mâchoires serrées, elle se concentra pour réprimer une envie féroce de le repousser.

Boulebin les considéra avec scepticisme, mais au bout d'un moment, il déclara enfin :

― Très bien. Enchaînons avec les procédures à suivre, dans ce cas.

Rogue parut soulagé. Aussitôt, il relâcha Hermione et se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil. Hermione épousseta son manteau à l'endroit où il l'avait touchée et pensa qu'ils l'avaient échappé belle. Par contre, la suite ne s'annonçait pas moins pénible.

― D'abord, dit Boulebin, pour obtenir l'héritage, vous devrez passer un questionnaire chacun de votre côté afin de confirmer la véracité de votre relation. Vous savez, des questions simples, que seuls les vrais couples peuvent répondre. Ensuite, j'interrogerai vos proches, votre entourage, j'enquêterai. Si par la suite, j'obtiens des informations différentes, vous subirez immédiatement, tous les deux, une peine de deux ans à Azkaban, pour délit commis.

Une bouffée de chaleur suffocante envahit Hermione. Soudain, elle n'arriva plus à respirer normalement.

― Je... heu..., balbutia-t-elle. Non... c'est parce que...

Mais Rogue l'interrompit d'un discret coup de pied et poursuivit à sa place, flegmatique :

― C'est parce que personne n'est au courant encore pour notre union.

― C'est ça ! approuva Hermione en hochant la tête, fébrile.

― Étant donné qu'elle est mon élève ― majeure, je précise ― et que je suis son professeur...

― On avait peur des jugements...

― On attendait le bon moment. Un amour comme le nôtre, c'est un peu délicat à divulguer, non ?

Boulebin caressa sa barbe en pointe et les examina, les yeux plissés, comme s'il réfléchissait.

― Vos parents sont au moins informés sur votre relation secrète, non ? demanda-t-il avec lenteur.

― Mes parents sont morts, rappela froidement Rogue, d'où l'héritage qu'ils m'ont laissé. Je n'ai pas de famille non plus. Je suis enfant unique.

― Et vous ? interrogea Boulebin en s'adressant cette fois à Hermione. Vos parents... ?

Hermione se grattait nerveusement les paumes. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la direction que prenait cette plaisanterie périlleuse.

― Eh bien..., dit-elle d'une voix étouffée, sous le regard appuyé de Rogue. J'avais justement l'intention de leur annoncer nos fiançailles... ce week-end...

― Ce week-end, oui, acquiesça Rogue. Ils nous invitent chez eux.

― Au chalet, précisa Hermione.

― Au chalet, répéta Rogue.

― En montagne...

― C'est ça.

― Faire du ski...

― Faire du... ski..., s'étrangla Rogue avant de river des yeux horrifiés dans ceux d'Hermione.

Boulebin remarqua son malaise.

― Ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez ?

― Mais si ! se reprit aussitôt Rogue en renfilant son masque d'impassibilité. Faire du ski, absolument. J'ai toujours aimé le ski.

Mais sa main crispée sur l'accoudoir trahissait sa répulsion. Hermione s'autorisa un léger sourire en coin. Enfin, il payait un peu pour l'avoir embarquée dans ses plans malsains.

― Merveilleux, dit Boulebin. Je vous souhaite donc un bon week-end... de ski. Vos parents sont des Moldus, je présume ?

― C'est ça, confirma Hermione.

Boulebin sauta du haut de sa chaise et marcha jusqu'à la porte qu'il leur ouvrit en leur souriant de toutes ses dents pointues.

― Je vous revois donc lundi, dit-il, légèrement narquois. Et les interrogations ont intérêt à correspondre en tout point. J'avoue que je suis plutôt impatient... ça risque d'être intéressant...

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! :)_

 _La suite, la semaine prochaine, sans faute !_


	3. Les conditions exigées

_Bonjour ! ^^  
_

 _Voilà le troisième chapitre, avec un peu d'humour en prime. J'espère que vous aimerez._

 _Je remercie d'abord, pour leurs reviews :_ _**Noumea, Alienor la Fantasque, Rinku13, liysz, Zeugma412, Eileen1976, Manon, Acharn, Eladora** et **Mileminia**. Vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux. Ça fait très plaisir. :)_

 _(L'univers et les personnages (en grande partie) appartiennent à JK Rowling. La structure de l'intrigue appartient au film "The Proposal".)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 ― Les conditions exigées**

Après avoir acheté rapidement une bague à la Boutique de Brocante, Hermione et Rogue rentrèrent au château.

― Comment je vais faire pour annoncer ça à mes parents ? se plaignit Hermione tandis qu'ils fendaient une foule d'élèves dans le hall. Ils vont être anéantis !

― Suivez-moi, dit Rogue en l'entraînant dans l'escalier qui menait aux cachots.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs humides et se rendirent dans le bureau du professeur. Une fois la porte refermée et un sort d'impassibilité jeté, Rogue se tourna vers Hermione, l'air déterminé.

― Écoutez, gardons ça simple : rendons-nous là-bas, feignons d'être amoureux fous l'un de l'autre, annonçons nos fiançailles, prétendons une migraine pour éviter le ski et revenons ensuite ici sans autre cérémonie.

― Vous avez conscience que vous me faites risquer deux ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban ? s'exclama Hermione qui l'écoutait à peine, son bonnet tortillé entre ses mains gantées. Et mes parents ? Comment croyez-vous qu'ils réagiront à la nouvelle ? Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous en soucier !

Elle entreprit les cent pas dans le bureau, anxieuse.

― Marier un vieux hargneux... Ils n'en reviendront pas... Ils ne le croiront pas...

― Pardon ? s'indigna Rogue, insulté.

― Un vieux hargneux ! répéta fermement Hermione en s'arrêtant devant lui, en colère. Vous savez quoi ? Je pense que je préfère encore l'expulsion !

― Vous dites ça sans réfléchir ! répliqua aussitôt Rogue. Vous ne pouvez pas accepter l'expulsion, vous avez travaillé trop fort dans vos études pour ça !

― Qu'importe ! Je ne veux pas mentir à mes parents !

― Et la peine d'emprisonnement à Azkaban ?

― J'expliquerai à la banque que vous m'y avez forcée et ils comprendront !

Des taches rouges marbrèrent le teint de Rogue. Il sembla s'affoler de l'intérieur.

― Vous ne pouvez pas reculer, vous vous êtes déjà engagée.

― Je ne me suis engagée à rien ! Je retourne à Gringotts pour tout avouer !

D'un pas résolu, elle s'avança vers la porte, mais d'un bond rapide, Rogue s'interposa entre elle et la sortie, les bras écartés.

― Si vous faites ça, non seulement vous serez expulsée, mais vos projets de carrière s'écrouleront en plus ! menaça-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Pensez-y ! C'est ça que vous voulez ?

Hermione émit un rire incrédule.

― Mes projets de carrière ne s'écrouleront pas, pour la simple raison que vous serez remplacé par un autre professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal ! Vous, vous serez à Azkaban ! Ôtez-vous de mon chemin que je me rende à Gringotts !

Elle essaya de le contourner, mais il l'empêcha de passer en faisant un pas de côté.

― D'accord ! lâcha-t-il alors, résigné. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je suis prêt à payer le prix qu'il faudra en échange de votre aide.

― Rien à ficher !

― Miss Granger, je vous en prie, acceptez de m'épouser !

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus Rogue la suppliait.

― Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda-t-elle sans parvenir à le croire. Vous m'offrez vraiment de faire n'importe quoi en échange de ma main ?

― J'ai besoin de vous ! dit-il entre ses dents, le regard affligé, comme si la situation lui était pénible à supporter. Vous voudriez bien m'aider ?

Hermione se détourna, les entrailles bouillonnantes. Après tout ce qui lui avait fait endurer au fil des années, son sale caractère, ses nombreuses injustices, ses moqueries devant la classe, il osait lui demander son aide ?

― Vous êtes vraiment effronté ! dit-elle en lui jetant un regard noir. Vous ne méritez pas du tout qu'on vous aide !

― Mais nom de dieu, je viens de vous proposer de faire n'importe quoi ! s'emporta Rogue. Il me semble que ce serait idiot de refuser, non ? Pensez à tout ce que vous pourriez obtenir de moi ! De ma future fortune !

― Justement, vous ne me faites pas envie ! répliqua Hermione.

Rogue étouffa un juron en se croisant les bras.

― Je vous croyais moins stupide que ça..., murmura-t-il.

Hermione se croisa également les bras et le détailla de la tête aux pieds, de ses cheveux graisseux, passant par son nez crochu, jusqu'au bas de sa cape noire aux effluves de moisi. Il était vrai qu'elle pourrait profiter un peu de sa position avantageuse, d'autant plus que rien ne l'assurait d'éviter la prison une fois passée aux confessions à Gringotts. Les gobelins pourraient ne pas compatir à sa cause et lui infliger une peine égale à Rogue pour délit commis. Et puis un petit mariage, si on y réfléchissait un peu, ne tuait personne...

― D'accord, dit-elle enfin, hautaine. J'accepte.

Le soulagement apaisa instantanément le visage cireux de Rogue.

― Par Merlin, vous n'auriez pas pu faire mieux.

― Mais à certaines conditions.

― Allez-y.

― Tout d'abord, vous allez cesser d'être aussi désagréable et injuste envers vos élèves.

Rogue eut un petit ricanement.

― Ensuite, vous devrez vous comporter en parfait gentleman avec mes parents. Je ne veux pas voir cet accoutrement de chauve-souris au chalet, vous devrez vous laver les cheveux, sentir bon, changer cette mine d'enterrement...

― N'en profitez pas trop, tout de même !

― Je n'ai pas terminé ! interrompit-elle, implacable. Vous ferez du ski avec ma famille, avec interdiction de prétexter le moindre mal de tête ni de ronchonner, c'est moi qui choisirai le moment et comment annoncer nos fiançailles, et enfin, je veux une demande de mariage formulée avec courtoisie et savoir-vivre.

Rogue resta bouche bée, pétrifié sur place.

― Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

― _Je ne plaisante pas !_ cria-t-elle, autoritaire. À genoux ! Sur le champ !

Elle pointa ses pieds comme on forçait un chien à obéir. Le teint rougi de chaleur, Rogue déglutit et porta la main à son collet dont il déboutonna fébrilement le premier bouton.

― Cent mille Gallions ne vous seraient pas préférables à toutes ces âneries... ?

― J'ai dit à genoux, professeur Rogue ! insista Hermione sans aucune pitié. Sinon je n'accepte pas de vous épouser !

― D'accord ! grinça Rogue, énervé. Je vais le faire !

Après avoir jeté des coups d'œil autour, comme s'il craignait d'être observé par quelqu'un caché dans son bureau, il repoussa sa cape d'un geste raide et s'agenouilla en serrant les mâchoires.

― Voilà ! lança-t-il d'un ton froid, les yeux levés. Comme ça, ça va ? Vous êtes contente ? Vous voulez bien être ma femme, maintenant ?

― Non, répondit-elle, tout aussi froidement, tandis qu'elle se délectait de le surplomber de toute sa taille. Mettez-y plus de passion.

Rogue la darda d'un regard assassin. Les poings crispés dans sa cape, il semblait être en proie à une grande humiliation. À nouveau, il regarda autour, la sueur ruisselant à son front, puis ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration. Enfin, au prix de ce qui ressemblait à un effort considérable, il la regarda, les narines dilatées, et déclara lentement, d'une voix tremblotante :

― Hermione... ma _très_ chère Hermione... Voudriez-vous bien me faire la joie... et l'honneur... de m'épouser... ?

Et il sortit de sa poche la bague achetée à la boutique de Brocante, qu'il lui tendit en se composant un sourire plus carnassier que romantique. Hermione feignit de réfléchir un moment, les yeux au plafond, tapotant son bonnet entre ses mains gantées.

― Hum..., fit-elle. Voyons voir... heu... C'est bon, j'accepte.

Elle empoigna la bague et Rogue soupira de soulagement profond.

― ... même si j'aurais préféré un peu moins d'aigreur dans le ton de votre voix. On se revoit demain, au portail du château, poursuivit-elle en le contournant. Nous transplanerons à Londres et prendrons le bus.

― Le bus, c'est parfait...

― Bonne soirée !

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit en la faisant claquer derrière elle, un petit sourire machiavélique aux coins des lèvres.

.

― Tu vas le faire quand même ? Malgré tous les risques que ça comporte ?

― Je vais faire ce que je veux, Neville, et je te demanderai à l'avenir de ne plus te mêler de ça ! Ta lettre a failli nous envoyer tous les deux à Azkaban !

― C'est parce que je cherchais à te tirer de là ! Sans parler que Rogue m'a royalement fait suer pendant sa retenue la veille...

Dans la salle commune, Hermione venait d'enfermer de peine et de misère Pattenrond dans sa cage de voyage et se rendait à présent vers le portrait de la grosse dame, encombrée de plusieurs valises remplies de livres et de devoirs. Quelques élèves curieux dans les fauteuils tournèrent la tête vers eux.

― Hermione, attends !

― Parle moins fort, Neville ! Je ne souhaite pas que tout le monde soit au courant de mes affaires.

Neville sortit avec elle dans le couloir, affolé et incrédule à la fois.

― Arrête, ne fais pas ça, ce n'est pas saint ! chuchota-t-il. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu acceptes de l'épouser. Tu ne vas quand même pas l'amener chez tes parents ! Tu sais, tu n'iras pas à Azkaban si tu dévoiles tout de suite la vérité à Gringotts.

― Ça, ce n'est pas sûr ! En fait, j'ai seulement d'autres plans en tête...

Hermione s'arrêta et le regarda d'un air complice, malicieuse.

― Rogue est désespéré, Neville. Je suis la seule à pouvoir l'aider et je viens de lui imposer mes conditions. Tu ne t'aperçois pas à quel point le jeu peut être amusant ?

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione et Rogue furent installés dans les sièges du bus voyageur de la ville. Assis contre la vitre, Rogue avait troqué, à la satisfaction d'Hermione, sa vieille robe moisie pour un pull et un jeans noir, sous un manteau de cuir, et ses cheveux n'avaient jamais autant brillé de propreté. Il les repoussait sans cesse en arrière, en pestant contre leur texture soyeuse qui ne tenait plus en place et contre les valises d'Hermione qui encombraient tout l'espace autour.

― Vous avez fini de vous plaindre ?

― Et votre chat ? s'énerva-t-il. Il a fini, lui aussi ?

Pattenrond, derrière son grillage, continuait d'émettre de longs miaulements de détresse, s'attirant sans cesse les regards des autres passagers.

― Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il n'aime pas être enfermé ! répliqua Hermione. N'est-ce pas, mon petit amour ?

Elle se pencha sur la cage sur ses genoux et glissa un doigt à travers le grillage pour le caresser un peu. Rogue roula les yeux d'agacement.

― Vous étiez vraiment obligée de l'amener avec nous ? Tout le contenu de votre bibliothèque n'était pas suffisant ?

― Écoutez, j'espère que vous n'allez pas ronchonner comme ça durant tout le week-end, parce que...

― Je ne ronchonne pas ! Je pense seulement qu'un chat n'a pas sa place sur les pentes de ski !

― Il restera au chalet !

― À y mettre des poils partout ? Je vous préviens, il ne dort pas dans mon lit !

Hermione poussa une exclamation irritée.

― Et si on changeait de sujet ? proposa-t-elle. Au lieu de se disputer, on pourrait peut-être parler de nous ? Je vous rappelle qu'un questionnaire nous attend à notre retour, alors il vaudrait mieux s'y mettre tout de suite. Parlez-moi de vous !

― J'ai horreur des chats.

― Non, vraiment ? Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné ! Mais encore ?

― Et vous ? relança Rogue, les yeux scintillants. De qui tenez-vous votre impertinence ? Vos parents sont aristocrates ?

― Non, ils sont dentistes !

Rogue étouffa un rire méprisant.

― Quoi ? s'indigna Hermione. Vous avez quelque chose contre les Moldus ?

― Déjà que je dois me taper ce transport miteux, faute de pouvoir transplaner en quartier Moldu... J'espère au moins pouvoir utiliser ma baguette pendant le week-end.

― Pas question, mon grand-père ne sait rien à propos de la magie ! Et puis, changez d'air tout de suite, on arrive !

― Et votre air à vous ?

― Le mien ne fait pas partie des conditions !

.

Un modeste chalet en bois rond, garni de balcons, se dressait dans la neige à l'orée d'une vaste forêt de conifères. Hermione et Rogue s'avancèrent dans l'allée bordée de sapins. En les voyant arriver, une femme se rua dehors, emmitouflée d'un chaud manteau, et s'empressa d'aller les accueillir.

― Hermione ! s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant les bras. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.

― Maman !

Hermione laissa tomber ses bagages sur le sol gelé et l'enlaça avec tendresse. Puis elle contempla le sourire resplendissant de sa mère, aux dents parfaites, ses joues roses et les jolies rides aux coins de ses yeux. Sa frange châtain foncé voltigeait dans le vent.

― Je suis contente de te voir aussi, dit Hermione.

― Et lui, c'est... ?

La mère se tourna vers Rogue et, soudain, son sourire se fana.

― C'est... heu... lui, l'ami dont tu m'as parlé dans ta lettre... ?

― Oui, c'est lui, répondit Hermione, un peu mal à l'aise, tandis que Rogue affichait un air blasé. C'est mon professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Il... hum... Je voulais vous le présenter parce que... parce qu'il est quelqu'un à connaître, tout simplement.

― Ah bon... ?

La mère renfila sa mine joviale, bien qu'elle restât un peu crispée, et tendit la main à Rogue.

― Bienvenue chez nous, professeur... ?

― Severus Rogue, dit-il d'une voix aussi froide que la brise. Et vous ?

― Monica Granger.

― Monica, je suis en extase...

Et pendant qu'ils se serraient la main, la mère sembla éprouver un frisson le long de son échine.

― Heu... Appelez-moi Mrs Granger...

― Bien. Mrs Granger.

― Mais c'est qui, ce vieux croquemort lugubre ? retentit soudain une voix chevrotante.

Tous sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Un vieillard voûté avec des cache-oreilles velus s'avançait vers eux, la démarche vacillante dans le vent.

― Grand-papa ! s'enthousiasma Hermione en se jetant dans ses bras.

― Ouille ! cria le grand-père. Attention à mes os antiques, ma chérie.

― Grand-papa, je te présente Severus Rogue, mon professeur de déf... heu, de cuisine.

― Pardon ? s'indigna Rogue.

― Ton professeur de cuisine ? répéta le grand-père de sa voix enrouée. Ah oui, je me rappelle ! Toi et tes amis m'en avez déjà parlé ! C'est lui, la chauve-souris graisseuse qui...

― Oui, c'est ça ! interrompit précipitamment Hermione sous les yeux écarquillés de Rogue. Mais on ne l'appelle plus comme ça. Appelle-le simplement professeur Rogue ou... Severus.

Un sourire édenté se forma sur les lèvres craquelées du grand-père. Perfide, il lui tendit la main à son tour.

― Enchanté, Severus, dit-il. Moi, c'est Lewis. Tu as toujours cet air d'avoir dormi dans un cercueil, dis-moi ?

― Et vous ? répliqua Rogue. C'est la vieillesse qui vous rend aussi chiant ou vous l'avez toujours été ?

― Et si on rentrait ? proposa nerveusement la mère en désignant le chalet de sa moufle. Une surprise t'attend à l'intérieur, ma chérie.

Aussitôt, Hermione ramassa la cage de Pattenrond qui se remit à miauler.

― Oh, tu as amené ton petit trésor orangé ! se réjouit le grand-père. Donne-le-moi, je vais lui donner du bon lait chaud. Le voyage a dû être éprouvant pour lui. En compagnie de cet homme disgracieux, en plus... Il fait peur, le vilain monsieur, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là...

Il s'en retourna avec la cage, talonné par la mère qui se frottait la tempe d'un air mal à l'aise, puis Rogue se pencha à l'oreille d'Hermione.

― Maintenant, je vois très bien d'où vous tenez votre sale caractère...

― Oh, ça suffit ! s'agaça Hermione. Au lieu de ronchonner encore, aidez-moi donc à transporter mes valises !

* * *

 _La suite, la semaine prochaine, comme toujours ! :)_

 _Maintenant, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! ^^  
_


	4. Tension croissante

_Bonjour ! ^^  
_

 _Voilà la suite !_

 _Encore une fois, un gros merci à_ **Alienor la Fantasque, Manon, Eileen1976, Mileminia, Wessem Assbai, Rinku13, Zeugma412, Skinfaxi, Acharn, Eladora, Newyll,** **drarryy** _et_ **Noumea** _. Vos reviews sont toujours aussi nombreuses ! Je suis à chaque fois très touchée par vos compliments. :)_

 _(L'univers et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. La structure de l'intrigue appartient au film "The Proposal".)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 ― Tension croissante**

Dans un tourbillon de vent, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Rogue, surchargé de valises, manqua de trébucher contre Hermione qui le repoussa avec irritation.

― Regardez où vous mettez les pieds, enfin ! chuchota-t-elle.

― Mais ôtez-vous du chemin, vous ne voyez pas que je croule sous vos innombrables bouquins ? répliqua Rogue d'une voix étouffée.

Avec une série de bruits mats, les valises tombèrent sur le tapis d'entrée. Hermione finit d'enlever ses bottines et tituba dans le vestibule. Elle enleva son bonnet, ses gants et son écharpe, puis regarda autour.

Une ambiance chaleureuse régnait dans le chalet. D'un côté trônait la table, dressée pour le dîner, décorée de bougies et de couverts scintillants, et de l'autre, un feu crépitait dans un foyer en pierre grise. Plusieurs fauteuils moelleux se rassemblaient autour.

Hermione accrocha son manteau sur la patère, près de l'endroit où étaient rangés les skis contre le mur, et s'avança dans le salon. Le grand-père, qui n'avait pas encore enlevé ses cache-oreilles, libérait de sa cage Pattenrond, qui courut se cacher sous l'un des fauteuils.

― Mais non, ne t'en va pas, je vais te donner du lait...

― Installez-vous, faites comme chez vous, dit la mère en replaçant rapidement ses cheveux sur ses épaules. Je reviens tout de suite avec la surprise.

Souriante, elle s'éclipsa à la cuisine. Tandis que le grand-père, à présent à genoux sur le tapis, appelait son _petit trésor orangé_ , Rogue rejoignit Hermione en tirant sur son jeans, le visage grimaçant.

― J'ai toujours haï les vêtements de Moldus, marmonna-t-il. Quand ils ne sont pas trop grands, ils sont trop étroits. Comment voulez-vous que mon intimité respire là-dedans ?

― Ne me dites pas que vous êtes encore en train de ronchonner, soupira Hermione.

― Je ronchonnerai autant que ça me plaira !

― Hors de question, c'était dans les conditions ! Pas de ronchonnement ! Je vous préviens, à la prochaine plainte...

― D'accord, d'accord ! grogna Rogue, le teint rougi d'exaspération sous ses cheveux soyeux. Je tenterai de me contrôler, c'est bon ! Maintenant, on est censé jouer les amoureux fous !

― Eh bien, allez-y, je ne vous retiens pas ! Ce n'est pas comme si... _Ne mettez pas votre main là !_

Rogue tressaillit et éloigna ses doigts de son dos. Au même moment, la mère revint au salon, en compagnie d'un jeune homme mince, doté d'un nez arrondi et d'épais sourcils noirs.

― Oh mon dieu, Viktor ! s'exclama Hermione, frappée de stupeur.

Viktor Krum la salua en inclinant la tête.

― Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je veux dire...

Elle se racla la gorge et s'efforça d'adopter un ton plus aimable, le sourire forcé.

― Quelle grande surprise !

― Il souhaitait te revoir, expliqua la mère, rayonnante. Et comme tu venais passer le week-end au chalet, j'ai pensé que son invitation te ferait plaisir.

― Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, Herrrmion, dit Krum de son accent bulgare.

La démarche en canard, il s'avança vers elle et lui prit la main, qu'elle lui retira avec malaise.

― Heu... C'est Her-mio-ne...

― Herrrr-mion-neû.

― C'est ça, heu... Viktor, je te présente Severus Rogue...

― N'était-il pas prrrofesseurrr à Poudlarrrd ?

― En effet, dit Rogue, intimidant. Et vous ? N'étiez-vous pas l'un des champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

― Viktor était mon... hum... petit ami, à l'époque, précisa Hermione, gênée. Mais nous avons dû rompre pendant l'ascension de Vol... Vous-Savez-Qui. Par précaution...

― Et à prrrésent, puisque ce Mage Noirrr n'est plus de ce monde..., commença Krum.

― Je prendrais bien un verre d'eau ! déclara Hermione, l'interrompant. Vous... heu, _tu_ en prendrais également un, professeur Ro... Severus... ?

Et sans attendre sa réponse, sous l'air surpris de sa mère, elle contourna Krum et s'engouffra dans la cuisine. Une fois à l'abri des regards, elle s'appuya contre l'évier et se concentra à retrouver sa contenance.

― Il serait peut-être temps de leur annoncer nos fiançailles, vous ne pensez pas ?

Hermione sursauta. Rogue s'était avancé dans son dos d'un pas silencieux.

― J'espère au moins que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de reprendre avec ce jeune homme...

― Non, pas du tout, répondit Hermione dans un murmure. En réalité, j'étais heureuse d'avoir une bonne raison de rompre avec lui. Vous comprenez, entendre parler de Quidditch tout le temps... À la longue, c'est étouffant...

― Bon, dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui vous retient de leur annoncer la nouvelle ?

― J'attends le bon moment !

Des bruits de pas attirèrent leur attention. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, un homme à l'air sérieux, les cheveux ondulés, se croisait les bras.

― Papa..., couina Hermione.

― Content de te voir enfin avec nous pour le week-end, ma chérie, dit-il avec un sourire un peu affecté. Ça faisait longtemps... Qui est-ce ?

― C'est... Severus Rogue...

― Enchanté, dit le père en toisant Rogue sans toutefois paraître ravi.

Il se décroisa les bras et s'avança vers lui pour lui serrer la main d'une poigne ferme.

― Je suis Wendell Granger, le père d'Hermione. Vous pourriez nous laisser seuls un moment, s'il vous plaît ?

Rogue échangea un regard avec Hermione, puis quitta la cuisine sans dire un mot. Dès que le père fut seul avec sa fille, il explosa soudain d'une voix étouffée, en s'efforçant de ne pas être entendu au salon :

― Hermione, pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce vieux ringard ?

― J-je...

― Tu as toujours détesté cet homme ! Pourquoi, soudainement, tu le traînes avec toi ? Amener tes devoirs jusque dans ton lit n'était pas suffisant, il faut maintenant que tu y amènes aussi tes professeurs ?

― Papa ! s'insurgea Hermione, les joues en feu. Il n'est pas ici pour les devoirs ni pour... pour...

― Pour quoi ? Allez, explique-toi, parle ! Je ne demande qu'à entendre tes explications, ma fille ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette horrible chauve-souris graisseuse, comme tes amis l'ont toujours appelée ?

― _Ce n'est pas une chauve-souris graisseuse, c'est mon fiancé !_ hurla-t-elle alors, d'un cri qui se répercuta entre les armoires en bois de la cuisine.

La mâchoire du père se décrocha. Le cœur battant, Hermione le fusilla du regard, puis se rua au salon d'un pas colérique, où tout le monde, en entendant ses paroles, s'était figé de la même manière : bouche bée, yeux agrandis d'incrédulité. Elle se planta devant eux, sans regarder personne en face, puis lança d'une voix tremblante :

― Roguinouchet ? Viens là, mon amour...

Rogue n'aurait pas affiché une expression différente s'il avait reçu une gifle en pleine figure. D'un pas raide, il s'approcha d'elle et Hermione lui prit sa main qu'elle serra en réprimant son dégoût.

― Maman, papa, grand-papa et Viktor, je vous annonce officiellement que Severus et moi allons nous marier.

Puis elle leva le menton d'un air le plus digne possible dans le lourd silence d'embarras qui se poursuivit.

― C'était ça, le bon moment ? grinça Rogue entre ses dents.

La mère fut la première à refermer la bouche. Jetant autour des regards mal à l'aise, elle déglutit difficilement, puis se força à sourire de façon joviale.

― Mais c'est merveilleux, ma chérie ! s'exclama-t-elle en applaudissant. Félicitations à vous deux, c'est vraiment... merveilleux ! Je suis heureuse pour vous !

― C'est une blague ? dit le grand-père dont le teint avait blêmi entre ses cache-oreilles.

― Pas du tout, nous sommes follement amoureux l'un de l'autre, n'est-ce pas Roguinouchet ?

Hermione feignit un air attendri en regardant Rogue qui semblait bouillir de l'intérieur sous l'effet du surnom.

― Absolument, répondit-il froidement, la main tremblotant dans la sienne. Nous nous aimons passionnément.

― Vous êtes amourrreux, je n'y crrrois pas ! se plaignit Krum. Je veux des prrreuves ! Embrrrassez-vous, vite ! Sinon, autrrrement...

― Oh oui, un baiser ! approuva aussitôt la mère, les doigts entrelacés sous son menton. Nous voulons voir un baiser !

― Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit précipitamment Rogue.

Mais à la grande horreur d'Hermione, ils insistèrent :

― Oh, allez !

― Rrrien qu'un tout petit baiser, juste pour voirrr !

― J'enfile même mes lunettes pour ne rien louper de vos émotions !

― D'accord ! céda Rogue, agacé. Je vais l'embrasser, ça va !

Il plaqua alors la main derrière le dos d'Hermione prise de panique et se pencha vers son visage. Heureusement, ses lèvres n'atteignirent pas les siennes. Il ne fit que l'embrasser sur la joue, en y laissant toutefois une sensation brûlante à l'endroit où il la toucha.

― Oh, mais c'est quoi ça ? dit la mère, déçue.

― Il faut le vrrrai baiser de l'amourrr ! clama Krum.

― Comme dans le bon vieux temps !

Et parmi les huées, Hermione et Rogue se fixèrent dans un affolement palpable.

Enfin, d'un geste hésitant, Rogue la rapprocha lentement de lui, la main lui exerçant une pression dans le dos, mais elle se raidit en lui plaquant les paumes sur le torse.

― N-non..., bredouilla-t-elle dans un souffle à peine perceptible.

― Si ! encouragea Rogue, les yeux étincelants. Faisons-le vite fait... on n'a pas le choix...

Un fourmillement ardent se jeta dans tout le corps d'Hermione. Elle n'allait pas embrasser Rogue. Ce serait le comble de l'horreur. Elle n'y survirait pas, d'autant plus que ce baiser n'avait jamais fait partie des conditions !

Mais l'assemblée continuait d'insister et il était vrai qu'aucune autre solution ne s'offrait à eux. Ils étaient pris au piège.

Rogue lui lança un regard d'impuissance, puis approcha sa bouche de la sienne. Aussitôt, Hermione ferma étroitement les paupières, serra les dents et attendit le supplice.

Cependant, Rogue la toucha avec une telle douceur inattendue qu'un coup de foudre la traversa de la poitrine au bas-ventre. D'abord réticents, ils s'embrassèrent du bout des lèvres, puis y ajoutèrent graduellement de l'assurance, se rapprochant l'un de l'autre. Le baiser s'approfondit rapidement, leurs langues se frôlèrent et bientôt ils s'étreignirent sans plus de réserve.

― C'est bon, on vous croit ! claqua soudain la voix écœurée du père et tous deux s'éloignèrent dans un sursaut.

Hermione et Rogue s'observèrent un instant, troublés, puis se détournèrent en lissant nerveusement leurs vêtements.

Ce moment perturbant ne devait plus jamais se reproduire, pensa-t-elle, toute tremblante. Plus jamais...

.

La soirée se déroula dans une atmosphère passablement embarrassante. Durant tout le dîner, sous les regards courroucés du père, la mère ne cessa de les questionner sur la façon dont ils avaient découvert leur amour l'un pour l'autre, de même que Krum, qui semblait chercher à comprendre ce que le professeur possédait de plus que lui. Pour couronner le tout, le grand-père lança plusieurs piques à Rogue, qui finit par devenir très désagréable, et la mère s'empressa alors d'annoncer la fin de la soirée, au grand soulagement d'Hermione.

― Et voici votre chambre ! déclara la mère en ouvrant une porte au fond du salon. J'avais préparé l'autre chambre également pour ton ami, Hermione, mais comme vous êtes fiancés, vous partagerez bien le même lit, non ?

Dans son dos, Hermione et Rogue, les bras encombrés de bagages, échangèrent un regard anxieux.

― À gauche, c'est votre salle de bain privée. Quelques draps de surplus sont dans l'armoire, juste là. C'est ta chaîne stéréo qui est sur la commode, Hermione. Tu te rappelles ? J'ai même gardé ton grand miroir tapissé d'autocollants de chapeaux pointus. Tu en collais partout le jour où tu avais reçu ta lettre de Poudlard. Tu étais si excitée. Enfin, faites comme chez vous. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, ne vous gênez pas.

― Merci, souffla Hermione en allant déposer ses valises au pied du grand lit recouvert d'une courtepointe en patchwork.

Rogue se débarrassa également des bagages, puis grimaça en apercevant le coussin orangé sur le coin du matelas.

― Oh ! fit aussitôt le grand-père en se ruant dans la chambre. Mais il est là, mon petit trésor ! Je me demandais bien où tu étais passé.

Il caressa affectueusement le crâne de Pattenrond, qui retourna les oreilles d'un air blasé, puis le grand-père se tourna vers Hermione, la mine soudain grave.

― Tu sais que cette année, une meute de loups a fait son territoire dans la forêt derrière ? Ne laisse pas sortir ton petit trésor dehors, veux-tu. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il serve de collation à ces sales bêtes.

― Pas de problème, c'est noté, acquiesça Hermione.

― Oh, Hermione, je suis si heureuse que tu sois avec nous ce week-end ! s'exprima la mère en enlaçant une nouvelle fois sa fille. J'espère que tu t'amuseras. Demain, on a organisé une merveilleuse journée de ski.

― Je vais m'amuser, bien sûr, répondit Hermione, étouffée dans ses bras. Et Severus aussi. Il a très hâte.

― Eh oui, comme vous voyez, je meurs d'impatience, ironisa Rogue d'une voix dépourvue du moindre enthousiasme.

La mère s'écarta, caressa la joue de sa fille avec un sourire attendri, puis elle recula vers la porte.

― Passez une bonne nuit, les amoureux !

Le grand-père la rejoignit et tous deux sortirent en refermant la porte.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Rogue empoigna son unique valise noire, la balança sur le lit, à côté de Pattenrond qui cracha d'indignation, et l'ouvrit d'un seul geste.

― Ne vous attendez pas trop à me voir hurler de plaisir demain, Miss Granger.

― Vous avez le droit de ne pas aimer le ski, répliqua Hermione qui alla elle aussi retrouver sa valise de vêtements parmi toutes les autres emplies de livres. Mais pas de ronchonner. Et surtout, ne vous changez pas en pyjama devant moi ! Je ne tiens pas à faire des cauchemars cette nuit.

― Aucune chance ! Je n'ai pas de pyjama.

― Vous voulez dire que vous dormirez tout nu ? s'horrifia Hermione.

― Mais enfin, pour qui me prenez-vous ? s'agaça Rogue en levant les yeux au plafond. Je garderai mes vêtements, tout simplement ! C'est parce que j'ai voulu voyager léger, sans m'encombrer de trop de choses inutiles comme vous l'avez fait.

― Voyez-vous ça ! Je parie que la vraie raison est que vous ne possédiez que ces vêtements propres dans votre garde-robe et que tous vos pyjamas sont en fait entièrement jaunis et crasseux ― _hé, qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ça ?_

Rogue venait de se redresser en la pointant de sa baguette magique, l'air menaçant.

― Rangez ça tout de suite, vous n'allez quand même pas me jeter un sort !

― Taisez-vous ! éructa-t-il. Premièrement, vos parents pourraient nous entendre. Deuxièmement, bien que j'en brûle d'envie, je ne vais pas vous foudroyer d'un sort. Je veux seulement faire apparaître un autre lit au pied du vôtre.

― Pas question !

Rogue s'étouffa d'un ricanement incrédule.

― Vous ne vous attendiez quand même pas que je dorme avec vous ?

― La magie est interdite ici et vous le savez ! Je vous rappelle que mon grand-père ignore notre monde de sorcellerie, alors jouez-la prudemment et faites-vous un lit avec les draps de l'armoire !

― Est-ce que vous voyez votre grand-père quelque part dans cette chambre, hum ? Non ? Alors, laissez-moi tranquille, il ne se rendra compte de rien !

Et d'un vif coup de baguette, il fit apparaître sur le sol un matelas drapé de couvertures noires.

― Voilà ! lança-t-il sèchement, avant de se laisser tomber dans son lit improvisé, satisfait. Bonne nuit, maintenant ! Et que ce chat ne m'approche pas pendant mon sommeil !

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, puis se dirigea vers la salle de main avec son pyjama sous le bras.

.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla à la clarté du soleil. Les rayons éclaboussaient la fenêtre et projetaient des carrés illuminés sur le couvre-lit en patchwork. Elle se redressa en se frottant les yeux.

― Bien dormi ? demanda une voix sarcastique.

Rogue était déjà debout, au pied du lit, vêtu du même pull noir que la veille, des mèches brillantes lui tombant devant le visage. Sa baguette tournait entre ses doigts.

― Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore avec ça ? demanda Hermione avec appréhension.

― Ne vous affolez pas. Je faisais disparaître mon lit avant que votre grand-père, par un quelconque hasard, ne vienne à entrer ici sans frapper. En passant, joli décolleté...

Aussitôt, Hermione plaqua la main sur les premiers boutons de son pyjama, qui s'étaient détachés durant la nuit. Rougissant d'embarras, elle s'empressa de rattacher le tout, puis retrouva vite sa contenance.

― Bon, maintenant, plus de magie ! Rangez votre baguette dans votre valise.

― Ça vous tuerait de changer un peu votre ton quand vous vous adressez à moi ? Je suis votre fiancé, je vous rappelle !

― D'accord ! Roguinouchet, range ta baguette, veux-tu !

Rogue claqua la langue avec agacement. D'un geste brusque, il fourra sa baguette dans sa valise ouverte sur la commode et se tourna vers la porte.

― Je vais prendre de l'air ! jeta-t-il avec humeur.

― Faites donc ! répliqua Hermione. Profitez-en aussi pour changer le vôtre ! Roguinouchet !

Rogue serra les poings comme s'il se retenait d'aller l'étouffer, puis au moment où il tendait la main vers la poignée, il trébucha.

― Sale bête stupide de malheur ! s'écria-t-il tandis que Pattenrond courrait se cacher sous le lit. Pourquoi les chats marchent-ils toujours devant nos pieds !

― C'est parce qu'il veut sortir !

― Rien à foutre !

Il se redressa en s'efforçant de retrouver une dignité, puis sortit dans un coup de vent sans refermer la porte.

Hermione poussa une profonde expiration. Le week-end s'annonçait plus pénible qu'elle l'avait pensé. Repoussant les couvertures, elle se leva, alla refermer la porte en laissant d'abord sortir Pattenrond dans le salon, puis entreprit de s'habiller. Une fois vêtue d'un pull de laine, elle se plaça devant la fenêtre et se brossa les cheveux en regardant dehors.

Rogue, dans son manteau de cuir, marchait entre les arbres en écartant la neige devant lui à grands coups de pieds. Hermione sourit avec malice. Si déjà il en avait assez de cette comédie, le meilleur était à venir sur les pentes de ski. Il aurait dû y penser deux fois avant de s'engager dans ce jeu de mariage bidon.

Hermione fut sur le point de se détourner en vue d'aller lire un peu sur son lit, quand elle aperçut soudain, bondissant dans le sillon de Rogue, une boule orangée dotée d'une grosse queue touffue.

― Ce n'est pas vrai..., murmura-t-elle, le cœur battant.

Pattenrond était sorti derrière Rogue et s'écartait maintenant du chemin en partant à la chasse d'un écureuil roux, qui s'enfonçait entre les sapins.

Précipitamment, Hermione se jeta sur la valise de Rogue, s'empara de sa baguette et s'élança dans le salon, vers la porte d'entrée. Elle enfila la première paire de bottes qui lui tomba sous les pieds et sortit dans le froid de l'hiver.

― Rogue ! cria-t-elle en courant derrière lui, la neige crissant sous ses épaisses semelles. Espèce d'abruti, vous avez laissé sortir mon chat !

À cinq mètres de distance, Rogue se retourna, surpris.

― Mais je n'ai laissé sortir personne ! S'il est sorti, c'est qu'il a dû se faufiler entre mes jambes, une fois encore comme un imbécile ! Et retirez cette insulte envers ma personne, je ne suis aucunement un abruti !

― Taisez-vous, abruti, et aidez-moi à le retrouver !

Des traces de pattes se dirigeaient au loin. Hermione les suivit entre les arbres, s'enfonçant à chaque pas dans l'épaisse couche de neige encore vierge, étincelante de soleil aveuglant. Le vent froid lui flagellait les joues, mais elle n'y portait pas attention. Elle devait faire vite avant que les loups ne trouvent son chat avant elle.

― Ce n'est pas ma baguette, ça ? remarqua Rogue sur un ton de reproche, en se pressant à sa hauteur.

― Je n'avais pas le temps de retrouver la mienne, se justifia Hermione, les yeux fixés devant. Je ne me rappelais pas dans quelle valise je l'avais mise.

― Je vois, dit Rogue d'une voix moqueuse. Un souci de valises trop nombreuses ?

― Oh, la ferme !

― Et puis d'abord, ce n'est pas vous qui disiez s'abstenir de toute magie ?

― Taisez-vous, j'ai dit !

Soudain, un miaulement effrayé résonna en écho dans la forêt de sapins et Hermione accéléra sa course en faisant fondre la neige devant elle du bout de la baguette pour faciliter son déplacement.

Elle distingua alors, au loin, une meute de six loups blancs, disposés en cercle, en train de grogner agressivement.

― Rendez-moi ma baguette ! cria Rogue qui courait à côté d'elle, la main tendue. Rendez-la-moi, je vais m'occuper de ça !

― Poussez-vous, idiot, ne vous mettez pas en travers de mon chemin !

D'un coup de coude, elle le projeta dans la neige et s'arrêta devant les loups qui firent volte-face devant elle, les crocs découverts.

― _Avis Oppugno !_

Du bout de la baguette fusèrent alors de petits oiseaux gazouillant qui fondirent sur les loups. Ces derniers, surpris, gémirent sous les becs pointus et s'enfuirent aussitôt en courant. Pattenrond était recroquevillé dans la neige, la fourrure hérissée, les pupilles dilatées.

― Tout va bien, mon petit amour, je suis là, dit Hermione en se penchant au-dessus de lui. Tu es blessé ?

Heureusement, elle ne trouva aucune plaie dans ses poils. Il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Elle était arrivée juste à temps.

― Vous rendez-vous compte, Miss Granger, que vous m'avez jeté dans la neige ? s'indigna Rogue qui époussetait son manteau de cuir. Votre audace commence à dépasser les bornes !

― Et je n'ai pas fini, figurez-vous ! répliqua Hermione en ramassant son chat apeuré. Pour que mon audace égale un jour la vôtre avec votre demande odieuse en mariage, attendez-vous à une suite. Venez, on rentre. Il me tarde de vous voir en équilibre sur des skis.

Elle passa devant Rogue d'un air hautain, lui rendit sa baguette sans le regarder et s'engagea dans le sentier creusé, Pattenrond blotti dans ses bras.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! La suite la semaine prochaine. :)_


	5. La journée de ski

_Bonjour ! ^^  
_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire._

 _Encore une fois, un immense merci à :_ **Eladora, Diaenolys, Newyll, Mileminia, Alienor la Fantasque, Zeugma412, Rinku13, Orpheana, Wessem Assbai, Manon, Acharn, Noumea,** **Malicia Malfoy** _et_ **Chloris Hareka** _. Sérieusement, plus vous êtes nombreux à m'envoyer des reviews, plus je suis touchée. Vous me faites infiniment chaud au cœur. Vous n'avez pas idée combien je vous adore, mes chers lecteurs ! :')  
_

 _(La plupart des personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. La structure de l'intrigue appartient au film "The Proposal".)_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 ― La journée de ski**

Le grand-père était assis au salon, un casque d'écoute sur les oreilles. Lorsqu'il vit Pattenrond dans les bras d'Hermione, il éteignit son vieux baladeur à cassette, se leva péniblement de son fauteuil et s'empressa de prendre le petit animal à son tour.

― Oh, mais il est tout frissonnant, le pauvre, remarqua-t-il, inquiet. Que s'est-il passé ?

― Severus l'a fait sortir... sans faire exprès, expliqua Hermione en regardant Rogue d'un œil noir. Heureusement que je suis venue le rattraper à temps.

― Je vais lui donner du lait chaud...

― Prêts pour le ski ? claironna au même moment la mère, surgie de la cuisine, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Que tout le monde vienne prendre son petit déjeuner, on part tout de suite après !

Rogue blêmit. Avant qu'Hermione ne fasse un pas en avant, il l'attrapa par le bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

― Écoutez... Est-ce _vraiment_ nécessaire que je vienne ?

― Absolument ! répondit Hermione dans un murmure. Votre participation fait partie de notre contrat : vous faites du ski !

― Mais je ne sais pas faire de ski !

― Je vous montrerai.

― J'aurai l'air idiot !

― Arrêtez de ronchonner et desserrer votre poigne sur mon bras, vous me faites mal. De plus, on est censé s'aimer passionnément, pas se disputer tout le temps !

À la porte de la cuisine, la mère les observait avec curiosité. Rogue déglutit en croisant son regard, sembla hésiter, puis entoura de ses bras la taille d'Hermione.

― Mais qu'est-ce que... ? s'affola-t-elle en plaquant les paumes sur son torse.

― Enlacez-moi, chuchota-t-il. Vite, votre mère nous regarde...

Il la força à s'écraser contre lui, une main dans sa nuque, et approcha les lèvres tout près de sa joue. Hermione frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud dans son cou.

― C'est d'accord, susurra-t-il. Je vais faire du ski. Mais, de grâce, préservez ma réputation. N'allez pas raconter ensuite cet épisode gênant à vos amis, vous le voulez bien ?

― Oui, bien sûr, répondit Hermione, le nez enfoui dans son pull parfumé de musc. Maintenant, allons manger. Cette position n'est pas très agréable...

.

Une fois repue d'œufs et de bacon, la famille s'affaira dans le salon à enfiler leur équipement de neige. Pendant que Rogue s'évertuait avec plusieurs jurons à chausser ses bottes de ski, le père attira Hermione à l'écart, dans la cuisine.

― Je m'excuse pour la veille, dit-il en soupirant, comme si prononcer ces mots lui froissait un peu l'orgueil. C'est parce que la nouvelle m'a fait un choc. Je n'avais jamais eu vent que tu fréquentais ton professeur de potions.

― De défense contre les forces du Mal, rectifia Hermione. Il a changé de matière depuis deux ans. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. J'accepte tes excuses. Merci, papa.

Elle sourit timidement, soulagée que la tension soit relâchée entre eux, puis elle esquissa le mouvement de retourner au salon. Mais le père l'en empêcha d'un geste.

― Attends, il y a autre chose...

Il poussa une seconde expiration.

― Il y a un poste qui se libère au printemps, à la clinique dentaire, comme secrétaire. Je me suis dit que ça serait intéressant que tu y poses ta candidature.

― Mais papa ! s'indigna Hermione, incrédule.

― Quoi ? Tu ne cherchais pas un emploi avant la fin de tes études ?

― Oui, mais un emploi dans _mon_ monde !

― Ton monde, ton monde ! s'emporta le père. Et nous ? Qui sommes-nous ? Ta famille ne fait pas partie de ton monde, c'est ça ? Depuis que tu as reçu cette lettre à tes onze ans, on ne te voit plus qu'à Noël et durant les vacances ! Et c'est sans parler que tu écourtes même tes étés avec nous pour rejoindre vite tes amis sorciers ! Pourquoi toujours nous fuir, Hermione ? Tu n'aimerais pas vivre un peu avec nous, pour une fois ? Dans cette ville ?

― Papa, arrête ça tout de suite, tu me fais de la peine ! Tu sais bien que ma vie est là-bas. Je... je suis une sorcière !

― _Tu restes avant tout ma fille !_

Un silence glacial tomba dans la cuisine. Vexée, Hermione fixa son père à travers le voile de ses larmes, puis s'éloigna en marmonnant :

― Finalement, je n'accepte pas tes excuses...

.

Ils arrivèrent à la montagne. Rogue avait du mal à bouger dans son épaisse combinaison de neige qui, selon lui, empestait la moisissure.

― Ah bon ? railla Hermione. Vous devez alors vous sentir comme dans vos bonnes vieilles fringues de cachots...

― Tais-toi et cesse de me vouvoyer ! Ta famille est autour !

Près des équipements de ski entreposés devant le chalet principal de la station, la mère empoignait ses bâtons à travers ses moufles tandis que le grand-père réajustait sur ses tempes ses cache-oreilles assortis aux couleurs de son habit de neige des années soixante-dix.

Le père était absent. Il avait préféré rester au chalet, prétextant un mal de tête, mais Hermione savait que la véritable raison de sa mauvaise humeur était due à leur dispute dans la cuisine. Elle avait elle-même perdu le sens de la fête. Pourquoi devait-il toujours l'embêter avec ses histoires exagérées de père délaissé par sa fille ?

― Bon, dit Hermione en se penchant aux pieds de Rogue. Maintenant, tenez-vous tranquille pendant que je vous aide à aligner vos bottes sur vos skis.

― Tu me vouvoies encore..., fit remarquer Rogue.

― Le talon doit entrer le premier, continua Hermione en l'ignorant. C'est ça... comme ça... maintenant l'autre pied...

Une fois qu'il fut sur ses skis, Hermione lui donna des bâtons, puis observa d'un air critique la figure courroucée de Rogue sous un bonnet à pompons qu'on lui avait fait porter de force.

― Vous avez mis de la crème solaire ? demanda-t-elle. Parce qu'en montage, le soleil est très fort.

― Tu veux dire qu'il me reste encore quelque part un morceau de peau à découvert ? ironisa-t-il d'une voix étouffée dans son écharpe.

― Il reste encore votre visage !

― Pas après avoir plaqué ces fonds de bécher sur mes yeux !

D'un geste irrité, il descendit ses grosses lunettes de ski devant son regard et planta ses bâtons de chaque côté dans la neige. Il avait raison, hormis son nez crochu, on n'apercevait plus aucune parcelle de sa peau cireuse.

― Bien ! dit-il. Tu te dépêches à mettre également tes skis qu'on finisse cette journée au plus vite ?

Un peu plus tard, glissant habilement sur la neige, Hermione rejoignit sa mère et son grand-père au bout de la file qui patientait pour les télésièges.

― Hé, mais dis donc ! dit la mère, la mine surprise derrière ses lunettes. Severus n'est pas avec toi ?

― Mais oui, il arrive, répondit Hermione, moqueuse, en le désignant au loin d'un doigt ganté.

Cramponné sur ses bâtons, Rogue s'évertuait à se déplacer sur ses skis en remuant laborieusement les jambes, mais en vain. On aurait dit qu'il pataugeait dans du beurre. Il faisait plus de surplace qu'il avançait. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il arriva enfin à la hauteur des autres, soufflant comme un bœuf, tous éclatèrent de rire.

― C'est la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? constata le grand-père en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

― Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta la mère, hilare. Hermione te sera un bon professeur. Elle te donnera de bons conseils pour apprendre vite.

― C'est ça, approuva Hermione, tandis que Rogue la fusillait du regard derrière ses verres épais. Échangeons les rôles, pourquoi pas ? Je serai ton professeur et toi mon élève. Alors, regarde bien, Roguinouchet... Quand tu veux avancer, tu n'as qu'à transférer ton poids d'un pied à l'autre, comme ça... C'est comme patiner, en fait, tu vois ?

Rogue l'attrapa par l'écharpe et l'attira tout près de lui.

― _Je ne sais pas plus faire du patin que du ski !_ lui cria-t-il au visage.

― Le prochain télésiège est à nous ! annonça joyeusement la mère. On se retrouve au sommet !

Rogue relâcha Hermione et regarda la mère et le grand-père s'asseoir en même temps sur le siège en mouvement, avant de s'élever dans les airs en suivant le câble qui menait jusqu'au sommet de la montagne.

― Avance vite jusqu'à la ligne et regarde derrière toi pendant que tu vas t'asseoir, conseilla Hermione en l'entraînant devant avec elle.

Rogue vacilla sur ses skis, manqua de tomber à la ligne et poussa un cri lorsque le siège le ramassa par derrière. Il tomba assis près d'Hermione qui éclata de rire en descendant la barre de sécurité devant eux.

― Le professeur Rogue qui hurle de terreur, dit-elle en hochant la tête. C'est à graver à jamais dans la mémoire, ça !

― Cessez de vous foutre de ma gueule ! haleta Rogue, les mains crispées sur la barre. J'aurais dû amener ma baguette ! Mais dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarqué, nom de dieu ?

― Ta baguette ne t'aurait pas servi à grand-chose, répliqua Hermione. Et c'est toi qui me vouvoies, là. Attention, ma famille n'est pas loin devant...

― Je veux redescendre ! Je refuse d'aller là-haut !

― Du calme, Roguinouchet...

― _Vous allez arrêter tout de suite de m'appeler comme ça sinon je fais un malheur !_

Il brandit le poing vers elle comme pour la frapper et perdit alors l'un de ses bâtons, qui tomba de haut sous eux en tourbillonnant.

― Severus ! s'exclama Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

― C'est de votre faute ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de m'énerver !

― Hum... là, c'est grave. Maintenant, tu risques de mourir dans la montagne...

― Comment ça ? s'affola Rogue en s'agitant sur le siège. _Comment ça ?_

Hermione éclata de rire.

― Mais non, je fais des blagues. Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, les bâtons ne sont jamais très utiles pour les débutants.

― _Je vais vous réduire en pâture à Hippogriffe, sale... !_

― Hé ! protesta Hermione en le repoussant. Attention, ma mère et mon grand-père se retournent !

Severus se rassit précipitamment sur son côté de siège et leur répondit d'un geste de la main.

― Tout va bien ! leur cria-t-il d'un ton affecté. J'ai seulement perdu un bâton !

― Bon, écoutez-moi bien, Severus, avant d'arriver, reprit Hermione d'un ton plus sérieux. La première chose à apprendre, c'est de freiner. Et pour ça, vous devez former une pointe de tarte avec vos skis, vous voyez ? Comme ça...

Elle positionna ses skis en flèche dans le vide sous elle et Rogue l'imita avec nervosité.

― Après, le truc pour ne pas descendre trop vite, c'est d'effectuer des S le long de la piste. Je vais vous montrer une fois arrivés au sommet.

― J'ai chaud...

Le télésiège poursuivit son trajet jusqu'en haut, puis enfin, Hermione remonta la barre de sécurité.

― Maintenant, redressez vos skis et laissez-vous glisser en avant, conseilla-t-elle. N'essayez pas de vous relever de votre siège, il va vous pousser tout seul en avant.

Mais Rogue tressaillit au contact du sol sous ses skis et s'effondra dans la neige en bas du télésiège. Le téléphérique s'arrêta aussitôt.

― Désolée, s'excusa Hermione à l'homme dans la cabine de contrôle. C'est sa première fois.

Elle s'empressa d'aider Rogue à se relever tant bien que mal sur ses skis, puis l'entraîna vers le sommet de la pente la plus facile. La mère et le grand-père s'engageaient déjà sur la piste d'expert, juste à côté, en jetant au passage des regards amusés à Rogue.

― Bonne chance !

― Merci, maman ! répondit Hermione, avant de se tourner vers Rogue. Bon ! Maintenant, regardez-moi faire et vous m'imiterez ensuite.

― Est-ce que je peux mourir d'abord ? demanda Rogue, le nez blême sous ses grosses lunettes. Je préférerais mourir là plutôt que de le faire en bas de la montagne, en morceaux. Ce serait moins humiliant comme ça. J'aurais vraiment dû amener ma baguette...

― Mais non, arrêtez, dit Hermione en s'efforçant de ne pas rire. Ce sera très facile. Plus facile encore que de vaincre un Mage Noir, vous allez voir. Bon, j'y vais.

Parmi les enfants joyeux sur la piste en compagnie de leurs parents, Hermione glissa en zigzaguant, le vent froid lui caressant les joues, puis s'arrêta plus bas, à plusieurs distances de Rogue.

― Vous avez vu ? lui cria-t-elle. Pour tourner, je transfère simplement mon poids sur le ski extérieur. À vous, maintenant. Laissez tomber votre bâton inutile et venez me rejoindre. Et n'oubliez pas d'effectuer la pointe de tarte pour freiner en cas de survitesse !

Rogue demeura longtemps au sommet de la pente, sans bouger, comme pétrifié de terreur. Enfin, il jeta son unique bâton plus loin, se pencha en avant, sembla réciter une prière à Merlin, puis remua maladroitement les pieds pour avancer.

― Non, pas tout droit, en diagonale ! intervint Hermione en écarquillant les yeux.

Mais il était trop tard. Rogue dévala la pente en ligne droite, aussi rapidement qu'une étoile filante, et poussa un long hurlement tandis que les skieurs s'écartaient de son chemin de justesse. Il tomba alors en bas de ses skis, brutalement, dans une explosion de neige, et continua sa descente dans une roulade spectaculaire, jusqu'à s'arrêter dans une position assez singulière, les fesses par-dessus la tête.

― Ah non, Severus..., souffla Hermione en pouffant d'un fou rire.

Elle glissa vers lui, ramassant ses skis en chemin, ainsi que ses gants, et s'arrêta au-dessus de lui sans cesser de rire.

― La pointe de tarte, Severus ! Vous avez oublié la pointe de tarte !

― _Vous savez où je vais vous la coller votre pointe de tarte ?_ explosa Rogue en essayant de se relever, en vain, sur ses lourdes bottes.

― Mais Severus... _Aaaargh !_

D'un geste, il lui attrapa la cheville et la fit basculer à côté de lui sur la pente. Hermione voulut se relever à la hâte, mais une balle de neige s'écrasa dans sa figure.

― Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? s'exclama-t-elle en enlevant ses lunettes.

― Laissez-moi vous martyriser à mon tour !

― Mais vous êtes fou !

Rogue ramassa une seconde balle de neige, mais au moment où il s'apprêta à la lui lancer, Hermione se décrocha de ses skis et le poussa d'un pied pour le faire retomber à la renverse. Elle s'empressa ensuite de se relever en empoignant de la neige à son tour. Elle lui arracha les lunettes d'une main et lui colla sa boule glacée en plein sur le nez. Grognant de fureur, Rogue s'essuya les yeux et chargea de nouveau.

Ils se lancèrent ainsi des boules de neige durant un moment, puis Hermione, après avoir avalé de force une bouchée de flocons, se rua sur lui en poussant un cri de guerre. Cramponnés l'un à l'autre, ils déboulèrent plus bas le long de la côte et atterrirent alors l'un sur l'autre, Rogue par-dessus elle.

L'atmosphère changea subitement autour d'eux, comme empreinte de petites étincelles. Yeux dans les yeux, ils se fixèrent, la respiration haletante, la buée de leurs souffles se mêlant. Rogue regarda les lèvres d'Hermione, puis se releva immédiatement.

― Continuons la descente, déclara-t-il d'un ton soudain troublé. Vous pouvez toujours remonter chercher mes skis, mais moi je descends à pied. J'ai assez skié pour le reste de mes jours !

.

À l'intérieur du bar, Hermione se fraya un chemin dans la foule bruyante, deux tasses de chocolat chaud dans les mains. Elle retrouva Rogue, assis tout seul à une table dans un coin, caressant distraitement entre ses doigts son bonnet à pompons, les cheveux échevelés comme on ne l'avait jamais vu. Hermione posa les tasses devant lui, puis s'installa sur la chaise d'en face, sans qu'il lève une seule fois les yeux.

― Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard blasé sans répondre. Hermione n'insista pas et sirota tranquillement son chocolat chaud. Dehors, sa mère et son grand-père skiaient encore.

― C'est quoi, ça ? demanda Rogue, d'une voix à peine perceptible dans le tumulte.

― C'est du chocolat chaud, répondit Hermione en poussant la deuxième tasse vers lui. Goûtez, vous allez voir, c'est réconfortant.

― Je n'aime pas les boissons sucrées de Moldus.

― Alorrrs, je peux le prendrrre, moi, si ça ne vous dérrrange pas ? retentit soudain une voix à l'accent bulgare.

Hermione et Rogue se retournèrent sur leur chaise. Viktor Krum venait de s'arrêter à leur table, souriant sous son bonnet aux couleurs de la Bulgarie.

― Hé ! fit Hermione avec une fausse joie. Viktor ! Tu es encore ici ?

― Je voulais prrrofiter encore de la montagne avant de rrretourrrner chez moi, expliqua-t-il. Je peux ?

Sous la mine irritée de Rogue, Hermione fit signe que oui et Krum se laissa tomber sur la chaise entre les deux. Il allongea la main vers la deuxième tasse, mais Rogue l'empoigna avant lui et l'apporta à ses lèvres, le regard défiant. Krum se tourna alors vers Hermione et lui effleura la joue d'un doigt froid.

― Le rrrouge aux joues te va bien, Herrr-mio-neû !

― Merci, répondit-elle en se sentant devenir entièrement écarlate.

― C'est dommage que notre rrrelation n'a pas durrré plus longtemps. Je t'aimais énorrrmément, Herrr-mio-neû. Mais le destin, naturrrellement, gouverrrne bien nos vies comme il le veut.

Puis il se pencha vers Rogue.

― Vous êtes chanceux, prrrofesseurrr. Herrr-mio-neû est une fille merrrveilleuse !

Rogue demeura silencieux, impassible derrière sa tasse fumante.

Krum émit un petit rire nostalgique, frotta l'épaule d'Hermione, lui plaqua sur la joue un chaste baiser, puis se leva et s'en retourna.

Hermione le regarda un moment se perdre dans la foule dans le bar, le malaise contractant légèrement son ventre. Lorsqu'elle ramena les yeux sur Rogue, celui-ci la fixait à présent avec une étrange intensité, avant de détourner précipitamment le regard.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. :) J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !  
_


	6. Confession et proposition

_Bonjour ! ^^_

 _Me revoilà avec la suite !_

 _Comme d'habitude, je remercie avant :_ **Loulou0999,** **Eileen1976, Wessem Assbai, Diaenolys, Mileminia, Skinfaxi, Zeugma412, Alienor la Fantasque, Newyll, Manon, Rinku13, Acharn, Eladora, Noumea** _et_ **Margaery30** _. C'est fou comme vos nombreuses reviews me chauffent le cœur à chaque fois ! O_O Vous êtes trop gentils ! Et moi je vous adore tant !_

 _(La plupart des personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. La structure de l'intrigue appartient au film "The Proposal".)_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 ― Confession et proposition**

De retour au chalet, en compagnie des autres, Hermione enleva avec soulagement ses lourdes bottes de ski et se débarrassa de son épaisse combinaison de neige. Une odeur forte de transpiration se répandit dans le vestibule. Une bonne douche leur ferait tous du bien.

― Alors ? s'enquit le père en s'avançant vers eux, une tasse fumante à la main. Vous avez eu du plaisir ?

― Oui, beaucoup, répondit joyeusement la mère, la frange mouillée de sueur. Le temps était agréable, on a fait plusieurs fois la piste des experts.

― Tu aurais dû voir Severus, se moqua le grand-père en tapotant l'épaule de Rogue. C'était la première fois qu'il skiait et jamais je n'avais autant ri.

Rogue, toujours aussi échevelé, s'éloigna du grand-père en grommelant. Le père regarda alors sa fille.

― Et toi ? Tu t'es amusée aussi ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, encore furieuse contre lui. Lorsque la mère le remarqua, elle perdit sa jovialité et adressa à son mari une mine de reproche.

― Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? lui demanda-t-elle.

― Rien..., marmonna le père avant de s'éloigner vers la cuisine.

― Comment ça, rien ?

Aussitôt, comme s'ils redoutèrent une tempête, Rogue et le grand-père quittèrent le vestibule et disparurent au salon. Hermione s'apprêta à les suivre, quand Pattenrond surgit à ses pieds en la saluant d'un miaulement. Pendant qu'elle se penchait pour le caresser, elle entendit sa mère exploser de colère dans la cuisine :

― Déjà que notre fille ne vient pas souvent nous rendre visite, il faut en plus que tu t'arranges pour qu'on la voie encore plus rarement ! Tu fais exprès ou quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se retrouve tous seuls à cause de toi ! On n'a qu'une fille, bon sang ! Alors, tu vas accepter tout de suite son mariage, comme ses projets de carrière dans son monde, et te réconcilier avec elle !

Sans vouloir en entendre plus, Hermione prit Pattenrond dans ses bras, traversa le salon la tête basse et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Là, elle déposa son chat sur son lit, se saisit de la chaise de chevet qu'elle coinça en angle sous la poignée pour éviter toute intrusion et alluma la chaîne stéréo qui trônait sur la commode, près de la valise de Rogue. Une chanson yéyé s'éleva dans la pièce. Hermione monta le volume et entreprit de se déshabiller en vue de prendre une douche.

Ses parents allaient la rendre folle. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si compliqué ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement la laisser tranquille ? Elle était consciente de devoir les visiter plus souvent. Elle le voulait bien, mais avec la vie mouvementée qu'elle avait toujours menée depuis ses onze ans, rien n'avait jamais été facile. Ils devraient comprendre.

Une fois toute nue, elle examina un instant son reflet dans le grand miroir sur pied, à travers les autocollants en chapeaux pointus collés partout. Elle caressa sa joue, là où Viktor Krum lui avait plaqué un baiser, puis effleura ses lèvres, là où Rogue l'avait embrassée la veille. Un infime frisson lui remonta dans l'échine. Elle grimaça, puis fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place...

Rogue sortait de la douche, tout nu, les cheveux trempés, le corps ruisselant.

― _Aaaaaaaaaargh !_ hurla-t-elle dans un violent soubresaut.

Rogue s'empara aussitôt d'une serviette et la plaqua sur son bas-ventre. Tout aussi précipitamment, Hermione se cacha la poitrine d'un bras et son sexe de l'autre main.

― Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'écria-t-elle, perturbée, tandis que les feulements affolés de Pattenrond se mêlaient à la musique forte.

― Je prenais une douche, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? répondit Rogue, furieux. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

― C'est ma chambre ! Vous auriez dû m'avertir que vous y étiez !

― Je n'étais pas discret ! L'eau coulait dans la douche !

― Je n'entendais rien à cause de la musique !

― Eh bien, c'est votre problème !

La serviette toujours pressée sur son intimité, Rogue s'avança vers Hermione qui se plaqua le dos dans l'encadrement de la porte pour le laisser passer. Il s'arrêta alors devant elle, intimidant, le nez à quelques centimètres du sien. En silence, il lui balaya rapidement le corps du regard, en s'attardant sur les endroits qu'elle cachait derrière ses mains, puis il poursuivit son chemin dans la chambre, en plantant derrière lui une Hermione bouillonnante de gêne.

― Bonne douche ! souhaita-t-il froidement.

Puis il trébucha contre Pattenrond qui venait de se faufiler à toute vitesse entre ses jambes. Dans un grand bruit, il tomba par terre en perdant sa serviette. Hermione sursauta à nouveau en fermant les yeux.

― Ah non, mais pourquoi je suis forcée à voir ça ! gémit-elle.

À l'aveuglette, elle se dépêcha de refermer la porte. De l'autre côté, les cris enragés de Rogue jurèrent avec la chanson yéyé qui se poursuivait dans ses derniers refrains.

.

La nuit tombée, après un dîner plutôt silencieux dans une atmosphère de malaise, Rogue rouvrit sa valise et se saisit de sa baguette. Cette fois, lorsqu'il fit réapparaître le lit au pied de l'autre, Hermione ne protesta pas. Elle alla enfiler son pyjama en silence dans la salle de bain, puis revint se coucher sous ses couvertures, les yeux fixés sur le plafond obscur.

Après un long moment, Rogue émit un petit rire sarcastique.

― Face à face..., murmura-t-il. Complètement nus...

― Je ne veux pas parler de ça ! coupa sèchement Hermione.

― Ah non ? railla-t-il. Ça vous gêne tant que ça ?

― J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas parler de ça ! Changez de sujet !

― D'accord... Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec votre père ? Votre mère et vous n'avez pas cessé de lui lancer des regards noirs pendant le dîner.

Hermione claqua la langue avec agacement.

― Je ne veux pas parler de ça non plus !

― Mais il le faudra bien, puisqu'on est censé tout savoir l'un de l'autre.

― Je m'en fiche ! Je ne veux pas parler de ça ! De toute façon, vous gardez vous-même un tas de secrets sur votre vie privée. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas me taire sur certains sujets moi aussi !

Le silence retomba dans la pénombre de la chambre. Pattenrond ronronnait bruyamment, couché en boule sur le deuxième oreiller du lit. Ruminant des pensées amères, Hermione ferma les paupières et se força à les tenir closes, mais sans succès. Pendant qu'elle cherchait encore le sommeil, Rogue reprit alors dans le noir, dans un chuchotement résigné :

― Mon père était violent, humiliant et... avare. Je me doutais déjà qu'il se gardait une petite fortune juste pour lui, mais jamais je ne m'étais attendu à un montant d'argent aussi conséquent. Et dire qu'il aurait pu, s'il l'avait voulu, nous éviter, à ma mère et moi, cette maudite vie de misère.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise qu'il décide soudain de se confier.

― Durant toute mon enfance, je n'avais que de vieux vêtements trop grands à porter, qui ont vite fait de moi la risée de l'école, poursuivit Rogue d'un ton machinal. Ma mère s'abstenait de dire le moindre mot contre mon père. Soumise comme quatre, elle se pliait à ses exigences et à ses idées excentriques sans jamais protester. Il la battait souvent... et chaque fois, je me sauvais de la maison pour éviter d'endurer ses cris... Heureusement que... que Lily était là pour moi... Lily savait me réconforter mieux que quiconque... sa présence seule m'emplissait de bonheur... J'étais amoureux d'elle...

Hermione sentit les larmes lui réchauffer le visage, émue.

― Vous ne parlez plus ? demanda Rogue.

― Je... je suis désolée..., souffla-t-elle.

― Ne le soyez pas trop. Malgré ma vie de misère et les moqueries que j'ai dû également subir à Poudlard, j'ai tout de même vécu de bons moments. Pour la première fois de ma vie, à douze ans, je faisais partie d'une bande d'amis... Bon, tous des cons, je l'avoue, mais ils me permettaient de rigoler un peu, malgré tout.

Hermione pouffa de rire.

― Vous ? Rigoler ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment. C'est drôle, je ne vous imagine pas.

― Mais si ! Je rigolais ! Comme la fois, par exemple, où j'avais caché un doxy particulièrement velu dans le sac de Rosier parce qu'il s'était moqué de Lily. Vous auriez dû voir sa tête. Il a hurlé dans toute la classe. À l'époque, le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal s'appelait Goldstein. Il lui a collé une retenue d'une semaine en raison de tout le tumulte qu'il avait provoqué. Bien sûr, Rosier n'a jamais su que j'étais le coupable, comme Mulciber n'a jamais su non plus que j'étais à l'origine de cette histoire de sourcils mystérieusement rasés un matin. C'était amusant. Après, on se moquait de lui en disant que sa colère ne pouvait être prise au sérieux, puisqu'il ne possédait plus de sourcils à froncer.

Hermione s'esclaffa.

― Vous vous amusiez souvent à faire des mauvais coups, comme ça, à vos amis ?

― Chaque fois qu'on se moquait de Lily. Mon meilleur mauvais coup a été ce jour où j'ai fait boire un puissant philtre d'amour à Avery. Je n'avais jamais autant ri. Le pauvre, il courait partout dans les couloirs derrière un Pettigrow paniqué. Vraiment, ils me faisaient rigoler, mes amis, beaucoup... mais jamais sur le moment, quand ils se montraient méchants envers Lily...

Hermione sourit tendrement dans l'obscurité.

― Vous devez avoir aimé cette fille d'un amour fou...

― À la folie, oui... J'ai voué toute ma vie à Lily. Potter a dû vous raconter toute l'histoire. Je l'ai portée dans mon cœur, dans mon esprit, et d'autant plus depuis cette terrible tragédie où le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a... Enfin, je ne sais plus si elle s'y trouve encore...

― Que voulez-vous dire... ?

― Je me sens abandonné... Après tous ces efforts acharnés, ma hargne, ma détermination à vouloir me venger de sa mort, c'est comme si elle... je sais, c'est idiot, mais... je la sens encore plus... morte qu'avant... et contrairement à ce que je m'étais attendu, je n'éprouve aucune satisfaction après avoir réussi ma mission... Que de la colère... Je n'arrive pas à me réjouir de la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, si bien que d'entendre constamment parler de _notre_ victoire me rend fou. Je ne me sens pas comme un vainqueur. Je me sens comme un minable... encore et toujours... Et de continuer de vivre à Poudlard, sans même Dumbledore, me devient une torture. Si je pouvais fuir, m'installer ailleurs, me reconstruire une nouvelle vie dans un nouveau décor, j'arriverais peut-être à... l'oublier... et à passer enfin à autre chose...

Rogue se tut durant quelques minutes, pendant qu'Hermione essuyait discrètement ses joues mouillées, puis il reprit dans un souffle presque inaudible :

― Je suis désolé de vous parler de ça... Je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer...

― Mais non, pas du tout. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous vous montrez si... sombre, en classe... Je ne savais pas que la mort de Lily vous torturait encore autant... J'espère que... la fortune vous aidera à... changer de vie, comme vous dites... et à passer à autre chose...

― Je l'espère, moi aussi...

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux, accompagné du ronronnement de Pattenrond, et cette fois, aucun des deux n'osa le briser. Hermione fixa longtemps le plafond, avant de s'endormir enfin dans un sommeil parsemé de neige et de vagues baisers.

.

Le lendemain matin, des coups frappés à la porte les réveillèrent en sursaut.

― Petit déjeuner ! annonça joyeusement la mère de l'autre côté.

Hermione se redressa dans son lit, affolée, et pressa Rogue d'un signe de la main pour qu'il fasse vite disparaître son lit. À la hâte, il se jeta sur sa baguette sur la commode et s'exécuta. Une fois toute trace du deuxième matelas effacée, il s'élança vers Hermione en faisant fuir Pattenrond sur l'oreiller.

― Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? chuchota-t-il.

― Il faut faire semblant d'avoir dormi en amoureux, vite, collez-vous !

Hermione l'invita à entrer sous les couvertures avec elle et Rogue s'installa rapidement en cuillère dans son dos, passant un bras autour de sa taille. Mais Hermione poussa un cri étouffé et s'éloigna aussitôt.

― C'est quoi cette bosse ? murmura-t-elle.

― Désolé, je n'y peux rien, le matin, c'est toujours comme ça !

― Chut ! Ça va ! Revenez vous coller...

Ils s'enlacèrent de nouveau avec maladresse, puis une fois le dos pressé contre le torse nu de Rogue, humant à plein nez son odeur de musc, Hermione cria en direction de la porte :

― C'est bon, tu peux entrer, maman !

La mère entra dans la chambre avec un plateau dans les mains, suivie de près par le père, au grand malaise d'Hermione. Au moins, ce dernier souriait, sans sembler lui chercher encore querelle.

― Bonjour, les amoureux, dit la mère en déposant sa charge près de la chaîne stéréo. Je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner. Wendell vous a cuisiné ses délicieuses pancakes aux pommes.

― Et à la cannelle, précisa le père, fièrement. J'espère que vous aimerez.

― Merci, papa, marmonna Hermione.

Tandis qu'elle surchauffait dans les bras de Rogue, elle attendit patiemment que ses parents ressortent de la chambre, mais au lieu, ils s'approchèrent au pied du lit en se tenant la main, le sourire accentué.

― Quoi ? demanda Hermione avec appréhension.

― Eh bien, commença le père. J'ai eu une idée fabuleuse ce matin.

― Oui, fantastique, ajouta la mère, les yeux pétillants.

― Et si nous célébrions le mariage ici, au chalet, demain, avec toute la famille ?

Le cœur d'Hermione chavira dans sa poitrine.

― Pas question, refusa Rogue, raidi subitement.

― Mais oui ! insista le père. Ici, dans _notre_ monde, l'avantage serait que ton grand-père, Hermione, pourrait assister lui aussi à la célébration, ainsi que toute la famille au grand complet !

Hermione secoua la tête, scandalisée.

― Heu... n-non... je... je ne pense pas que...

― Vous échangerez vos alliances au sommet de la montagne ! retentit soudain la voix chevrotante du grand-père, surgi dans la chambre, rayonnant. Comme plusieurs l'ont fait dans la famille ! C'est une tradition ! Du haut des pistes de ski, la vue est magnifique !

― Allez, Hermione, dis oui ! pria la mère, sautillant comme une petite fille.

― Je souhaite plus que tout au monde d'assister à ton mariage, ma fille, enchérit le père. Entouré de toute la famille entière ! Réunie ! Pour cet évènement unique !

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, hésitante. Elle les observa tour à tour, avec leur expression de bonheur, puis elle soupira avec résignation.

― Bon, d'accord...

Les parents et le grand-père poussèrent simultanément des exclamations de joie.

― Oh, ma chérie, c'est merveilleux ! s'enthousiasma la mère, pleurant presque d'euphorie.

― Vous ne le regretterez pas, promit le père, souriant. Merci à vous deux d'accepter ma proposition.

― Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit Rogue d'une voix étouffée entre ses dents serrées. J'ai toujours rêvé de me marier en dégringolant une montagne...

La mère vint embrasser sa fille, puis tous quittèrent enfin la chambre en refermant la porte.

Dès le calme retombé, Hermione renversa la tête sur l'épaule de Rogue et expira profondément de découragement.

― Ce sera la catastrophe quand ils découvriront la vérité...

― Mais non, rassura Rogue en lui caressant le ventre. Ils ne sauront rien.

― Ma mère sera effondrée, mon grand-père va mourir d'une crise cardiaque et mon père... D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Comme s'il s'intéressait vraiment à notre mariage ! Tu parles d'une façon hypocrite d'essayer de se réconcilier avec moi !

― Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien se passer. Personne ne saura rien, personne ne mourra et on s'offrira un glorieux divorce dès que tout ça sera terminé !

Hermione ferma les yeux et se laissa réconforter par la main lourde qui lui frottait doucement le ventre. De petits courants électriques couraient sous sa peau. Le souffle de Rogue dans son cou la fit frissonner.

Tout à coup, elle eut envie qu'il pose sa bouche sur elle comme il l'avait embrassée le premier jour au chalet devant sa famille, dans ce tourbillon d'émotions ardentes...

Dans un sursaut de conscience retrouvée, elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux et chassa immédiatement de son esprit ce désir troublant. Mais à quoi était-elle en train de penser ?

Au même moment, Rogue retira vite sa main et s'écarta d'elle d'un air mal à l'aise.

― Voulez-vous du thé ? demanda-t-il.

― Oui, merci, répondit Hermione en repoussant ses cheveux ébouriffés derrière ses oreilles. Du thé, oui, ça serait bon.

Rogue se leva et se dirigea vers le plateau sur la commode.

― J'espère qu'il ne se cache pas de chocolat chaud là-dedans...

Hermione sourit nerveusement. Tandis qu'il se saisissait de la théière, elle contempla malgré elle les muscles de son torse nu et les fesses moulées dans le jeans noir. Elle déglutit. Le souvenir de Rogue sortant de la douche mouillé lui revenait en mémoire...

― Du lait ? demanda-t-il. Du sucre ?

― O-oui..., balbutia-t-elle en récupérant vite ses esprits. Oui, les deux, merci.

Rogue revint avec la tasse de thé qu'il lui tendit d'un air impassible.

― Voilà, dit-il de sa voix basse. J'espère que ça vous fera du bien.

Hermione se saisit de son thé et but une gorgée chaude avant de reposer la tasse fumante sur la table de chevet.

― Vous avez raison..., murmura-t-elle en hochant la tête. Tout se passera bien. Le divorce réglera tout après ça et personne ne découvrira jamais la vérité...

― Exactement, approuva Rogue qui s'assit auprès d'elle sur le bord du lit. Et en attendant, je vais prendre soin de ma précieuse femme pour éviter qu'elle ne me quitte pour un autre.

Hermione pouffa de rire.

― Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, répondit-elle en se prêtant au jeu. Nous sommes encore loin d'être rendus là.

― Vraiment ?

Il plongea alors un regard brûlant dans le sien qui n'avait soudain plus rien de sarcastique. Hermione cessa de sourire, envahie de nouveau par ces étranges bouffées de chaleur. Ils se fixèrent longuement en silence, le souffle coupé, puis Rogue baissa les yeux sur les lèvres d'Hermione en avançant lentement le menton, comme animé d'une soudaine pulsion. Mais il se figea brusquement en plein mouvement.

― Je vais faire un tour..., annonça-t-il d'une voix blanche.

― D'accord..., répondit lentement Hermione, le cœur battant la chamade.

Rogue se releva, attrapa son pull sur le dossier de la chaise, l'enfila et se dirigea vers la porte en ramassant ses chaussettes au passage.

― Attention aux loups, hein ? lança machinalement Hermione.

Rogue sortit sans se retourner ni répondre.

.

Hermione s'installa au salon devant la cheminée, Pattenrond couché en boule sur le tapis, et s'affaira à terminer un devoir de métamorphose. Mais sa concentration n'y était pas.

Par la fenêtre, elle observait Rogue marcher au loin dans la neige. Il ne cessait de se prendre la tête à deux mains, comme si quelque chose l'affligeait. Sans doute que le mariage le préoccupait. Sinon, elle ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait le tracasser. La vérité ne serait jamais dévoilée à qui que ce soit, puisqu'ils s'étaient bien entendus là-dessus. Dans quelques jours, il pourrait mettre la main sur la fortune de son père sans problème et elle pourrait reprendre ses études tranquillement. Tout allait bien.

― Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda le grand-père, qui s'avançait vers la fenêtre de sa démarche voûtée. C'est cette idée de célébrer le mariage ici qui le rend de si mauvaise humeur ?

― Hein, quoi ? dit Hermione avec surprise. Non, bien sûr que non ! Au contraire, il est très heureux de pouvoir célébrer notre union avec toute la famille.

― Une mauvaise nuit, dans ce cas ? songea le grand-père en caressant son menton rugueux de barbe naissante.

― Oui, sans doute...

Le grand-père émit un reniflement.

― Je vais dans ce cas lui remonter le moral...

― Non ! dit aussitôt Hermione, craintive. Non, ça va, il ne vaut pas la peine qu'on se dérange pour lui. Il va vite s'en remettre tout seul.

Mais le grand-père se dirigeait déjà vers le vestibule.

― Ne dis pas de conneries, Hermione chérie. Tout le monde a le droit d'être consolé. Je vais lui redonner sa bonne humeur, tu vas voir...

Il enfila son manteau de tweed, posa sur ses tempes sa paire de cache-oreilles velues, puis sortit dehors en tapotant sa poche. Hermione frissonna dans le vent gelé qui s'engouffra dans le salon.

― Pauvre Severus..., murmura-t-elle. Pourvu qu'il garde son sang-froid avec grand-papa...

Elle reporta son attention sur son devoir. Un peu plus tard, au moment où elle marquait le dernier point de son travail de métamorphose, sa mère surgit dans le salon avec son sac à main et son sourire étincelant.

― Devine ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ! dit-elle d'un ton claironnant.

Hermione se méfia de la réponse.

― Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

― Heu... Tu n'envisages pas une deuxième journée de ski, n'est-ce pas ?

― Absolument pas ! Le temps n'est plus du tout au ski ! On a un mariage à préparer pour demain ! Tu viens avec moi en ville, Hermione, et ensemble on te trouvera la plus belle robe blanche de toutes les boutiques !

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^_

 _La suite, toujours la semaine prochaine sans faute !_


	7. Remords

_Bonjour ! :D_

 _Je suis heureuse aujourd'hui, parce que je viens de terminer la réécriture de mon_ **roman original** _! Ça fait longtemps que je travaille dessus ! Enfin, je le termine et j'espère que cette version-ci sera la bonne ! Je me croise les doigts pour que les éditeurs me prennent. x)_

 _Bon, alors, je tiens encore à remercier tous ceux qui me motivent avec leurs compliments :_ **Zeugma412, Manon, Noumea, Eladora, Rinku13, Mileminia, Alienor la Fantasque, Wessem Assbai, Orpheana, Lady Volderine, Diaenolys, Acharn, Eileen1976, Lexie49** _et_ **Petite Lucette** _. Je vous adore toujours. C'est grâce à vous si j'atteins mes rêves ! :')_

 _(La plupart des personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. La structure de l'intrigue appartient au film "The Proposal".)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 ― Remords**

Hermione et sa mère passèrent toute la matinée à faire les magasins. Elles achetèrent quelques décorations pour le mariage, des fleurs, des confettis, des bonbons, et surtout, elles trouvèrent une magnifique robe d'hiver blanche, garnie d'un col de fourrure soyeuse. Devant le grand miroir de la boutique, Hermione contempla l'étoffe scintiller sur elle, comme des diamants liquides.

― Oh, chérie ! s'exclama la mère, éblouie derrière elle. Tu es ravissante !

Elle réajusta l'ornement d'argent à la ceinture et lissa la fourrure sur les épaules.

― Severus sera renversé en te voyant dans cette robe. Il te faudra aussi quelques bijoux, de belles bottes assorties, une coiffure... je connais une excellente coiffeuse qui fait des merveilles ! Tu es si belle, ma chérie. Et dire que tu vas te marier...

― Maman, ne pleure pas, d'accord ? implora Hermione, mal à l'aise, tandis que les yeux de sa mère se remplissaient de larmes.

― Mais ma chérie, comment voudrais-tu que je reste de marbre ? Mon bébé va se marier ! Il a trouvé l'amour ! Je suis si... émue ! Et tellement heureuse pour vous deux !

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra.

.

De retour au chalet, elles rentrèrent à l'intérieur les nombreux sacs en plastique emplis d'accessoires de mariage, qu'elles allèrent porter dans un coin de la chambre des parents.

― Il ne faut pas que Severus voie un seul bout de ta robe, Hermione, dit la mère, surexcitée. Ce sera une surprise.

Le père lisait un livre dans le salon, devant le feu de la cheminée. Hermione lui adressa un furtif sourire et entra dans sa chambre. Rogue n'était pas là.

― Papa, tu sais où est Severus ? demanda Hermione en revenant au salon.

― Il est encore dehors, ma chérie, répondit le père sans lever les yeux de son livre. Il est avec ton grand-père. Je les ai entendus rire, tout à l'heure, en passant près de la forêt.

― Ils sont encore dehors ? s'étonna Hermione. Depuis tout ce temps ? Et ils... _riaient_? Severus aussi ?

― Mais va les rejoindre, ma chérie, et vois par toi-même.

Incrédule, Hermione renfila son manteau, ses bottines, son écharpe, son bonnet et ses gants et retourna dans le froid de l'hiver.

Plus elle approchait des arbres, plus elle discernait les voix de son grand-père et de Rogue. Son père avait raison, ils riaient. Et encore plus incroyable encore : ils chantaient !

― Aouiiigna han haaaan ! J'ai perdu ma deeeeent ! Je l'ai perduuuue avec mon soupeeeer !

Hermione était dépassée. Sans bruit, elle s'approcha de la petite clairière d'où les voix provenaient, se cacha derrière un large tronc de sapin et les observa avec des yeux écarquillés.

Le grand-père et Rogue étaient assis côte à côte sur un épais rondin enneigé et se partageaient une grosse flasque en acier. À en juger par leur teint rougi sous leur bonnet et les rires avinés qu'ils poussaient en tapotant le dos de l'autre, pliés en deux, ils étaient complètement ivres !

― Allez, Severus, chante-moi-la encore, veux-tu ? gloussa le grand-père d'une voix pâteuse. Tu as l'une de ces voix de baryton à couper le souffle !

― Je l'ai perduuuue avec mon soupeeeer ! chanta alors Rogue, dont le large sourire le rendait méconnaissable. Je ne voulais paaaas ! Je ne savais paaaaas !

― Je l'ai perduuuuue, _gloup !_

― _Gloup !_ répéta Rogue, secoué de rires.

― Un peu comme çaaaaaa !

― Aouiiigna haaaaan ! terminèrent-ils en chœur, les bras écartés.

Ils s'esclaffèrent à nouveau.

― Mais où est-ce que vous avez ― hip ! ― appris cette chanson ? hoqueta Rogue.

― Oh, celle-là vient du ― hip ! ― Canada ! répondit le grand-père avant de reprendre une gorgée de la flasque. Dans mon jeune temps, j'avais un ― hip ! ― ami canadien qui venait me ― hip ! ― visiter. Et comme j'étais dentiste, il me chantait toujours ça ! Aouiiigna han haaaaan !

― Vous étiez dentiste aussi ?

― Mais oui ! C'est une tradition, la dentisterie, chez nous ! Aouiiigna han haaaaan ! Hip ! Dommage que ma petite Hermione n'a pas d'intérêt envers notre clinique. Mais je la pardonne. En revanche, elle nous a ― hip ! ― amené un sacré gendre amusant ! Tu veux que je te montre la danse qui va avec ça ?

Et sans attendre la réponse de Rogue, il l'attrapa par le bras et se leva en le hissant debout avec lui. Mais tous deux vacillèrent sur leurs jambes et manquèrent de piquer du nez. Rogue pouffa, penché en avant, cherchant son équilibre, imité par le grand-père, qui lui asséna une tape dans le dos. Rogue s'effondra alors dans la neige en riant plus fort.

Hermione s'esclaffa à son tour.

― Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle en sortant enfin de sa cachette.

Rogue se tut aussitôt, l'air éminemment gêné. Il se releva précipitamment et enleva la neige sur son jeans.

― Rien, répondit-il en s'évertuant visiblement à retrouver une dignité.

― Arrête, ne dis pas _rien_ quand je viens de t'entendre chanter à tue-tête, railla Hermione. _Aouiiigna han haaaan ! J'ai perdu ma deeeeent !_ C'est vrai que tu possèdes une belle voix de baryton...

― Ne vous ― hip ! ― te moques pas de moi !

― Je ne savais pas que tu savais t'amuser, mon amour. Dommage, par contre, qu'on doive te soûler avant...

― Je ne suis pas soûl !

― Ah non ?

Espiègle, Hermione s'approcha de lui et le poussa légèrement d'une main. Rogue tituba en arrière et retomba à la renverse dans la neige. Le grand-père se remit à rire, la bouche grande ouverte.

― Comment oses-tu ? s'indigna Rogue, toutefois sans réelle menace dans le ton de sa voix. Attends que ― hip ! ― attends que je ― hip ! ― que je...

― Que tu me hoquettes à la figure ? se moqua Hermione tandis qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de se relever. Allez, rentrons, question de vous dégriser un peu...

Elle aida Rogue à se remettre sur ses pieds et l'entraîna avec elle sur le chemin du chalet.

― Hermione..., souffla Rogue, pendu à son bras, l'haleine empestant l'alcool. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que vous n'avez rien vu ni rien entendu.

― Je n'ai rien vu ni rien entendu...

― C'est ce... whisky de Moldu... je ne pouvais pas prévoir les effets... Je ne suis pas habitué...

― Chut ! chuchota Hermione. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier. De toute façon, je viens de vous le dire : je n'ai rien vu ni rien entendu...

― Merci, Hermione, je... je vous apprécie beaucoup, vous savez...

Hermione se sentit devenir aussi rouge que le teint de Rogue. Elle détourna les yeux, émue, mais s'efforça de rester indifférente. On disait souvent n'importe quoi sous l'effet de l'alcool.

.

Rogue et le grand-père s'adonnèrent à une longue sieste après le déjeuner. Hermione se réinstalla au salon, en compagnie de ses parents, à travailler sur ses devoirs dès que sa mère cessait de parler du mariage.

Soudain, on cogna à la porte et la mère alla ouvrir en bondissant de joie. C'était Viktor Krum, à la grande lassitude d'Hermione.

― Herrr-mio-neû ! dit-il en s'avançant dans le salon, souriant. J'ai entendu parrrler du marrriage prrrévu pourrr demain ! Comment vont les prrréparrrations ? Tu as déjà envoyé tes invitations ?

― Je travaille là-dessus en ce moment, dit la mère en montrant la table basse croulant sous une montagne de cartes. Et évidemment, tu seras toi aussi invité. Oh, j'oubliais mes petits gâteaux dans le four ! Je prends de l'avance, vois-tu. Le mariage sera vite arrivé ! Je reviens...

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas stressé et disparut dans la cuisine.

― Tu peux venir m'aider, Wendell ? cria-t-elle. Il me reste encore d'autres gâteaux à préparer et je n'ai toujours pas fait le glaçage !

Le père soupira en déposant son livre et se leva sans dire un mot.

Une fois seul avec Hermione, Krum poussa un fauteuil près du sien et s'assit près d'elle.

― Eh bah, dit-il, les coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses. Tu dois trrravailler toi aussi beaucoup dans les prrréparrrations, non ?

― Non, pas vraiment, répondit Hermione, embêtée de devoir converser avec lui. J'aurais bien aimé, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai encore un tas de devoirs à remettre à la fin des vacances et si je veux passer mes ASPIC avec les meilleures notes possible...

― Ah, comprit Krum. Tes études passent encore en prrriorrrité, à ce que je rrremarrrque.

Un silence s'étira un moment entre eux, durant lequel Hermione put lire un paragraphe de plus dans son manuel des runes anciennes, puis Krum reprit :

― C'est drrrôle, jamais je n'aurrrais crrru que le prrrofesseurrr Rrrogue et toi tomberrriez un jour amourrreux. Pourrrtant, vous êtes si différrrents. Je me demande vrrraiment ce qu'il a de plus que moi...

― Viktor, je suis désolée, mais il faut vraiment que travaille sur mes devoirs...

Mais elle s'interrompit. Krum venait de lui toucher les lèvres du bout des doigts, les yeux soudain aussi flamboyants que les flammes du foyer.

― Je demanderrrais n'imporrrte quoi, Herrr-mio-neû, murmura-t-il, pourrr avoirrr un nouveau baiser de toi... du moins, un derrrnier...

Hermione déglutit.

À ce moment-là, un raclement de gorge s'éleva à l'entrée du salon et Krum retira aussitôt sa main. Rogue s'avança vers eux, la démarche menaçante. Son regard fut si glacial que Krum blêmit.

― Heu... Bonjourrr, prrrofesseurrr..., balbutia-t-il.

― Éloignez-vous de ma fiancée, voulez-vous ?

Krum se leva d'un bond, comme monté sur des ressorts.

― Oui, prrrofesseurrr, absolument...

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte en tremblant.

― Bonne soirrrée à vous deux...

Dès qu'il sortit du chalet, Rogue s'assit à la place que venait de quitter Krum et regarda Hermione avec colère.

― Merci, Severus, dit-elle d'un ton railleur. Ce petit jeu de fiancé jaloux a été très efficace...

― Vous éprouvez toujours des sentiments pour lui ? interrogea-t-il sèchement.

― Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle. Absolument pas ! Entre lui et moi, ça n'a jamais été qu'un amour de passage. De toute façon, il n'a jamais été très... réfléchi comme gars. Il était plus physique... Enfin, je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'étais ennuyée de l'entendre tout le temps parler de Quidditch et...

― Et ces étincelles dans vos yeux ? interrompit-il. Quand il vous a parlé de vous embrasser, vous êtes devenue écarlate !

― Mais je ne suis pas devenue... !

Elle s'arrêta, bouche bée, puis elle plissa les yeux d'un air scrutateur.

― Attendez... Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce n'est pas de la comédie... ? Vous êtes réellement jaloux... ?

― Je ne suis pas jaloux ! protesta Rogue.

― Ah non ? Alors, c'est quoi, ce comportement ?

Rogue ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis l'ouvrit de nouveau, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Enfin, il lança à voix basse :

― Si vous flirtez sans cesse avec lui, comment voulez-vous qu'on prenne notre mariage au sérieux ? Des rumeurs vont commencer à circuler sur nous.

― Ah bon..., dit Hermione en hochant lentement la tête, toujours incrédule. D'accord... sauf que je ne _flirte_ pas avec lui, monsieur-le-fiancé-possessif, c'est lui qui me harcelle !

― Il est déjà parti ? demanda soudain la mère.

Elle venait d'apparaître à la porte de la cuisine, tenant à la main une assiette avec un petit gâteau.

― Dommage, je voulais lui en faire goûter un, pour avoir son avis.

― Ce n'est pas grave, je vais le goûter, moi, dit le père en surgissant derrière elle.

Il enfourna le petit gâteau dans sa bouche et la mère poussa une exclamation de fausse indignation.

― Espèce de goinfre ! Tu en as déjà mangé trois ! Si ça continue, il n'en restera plus pour le mariage !

― Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu cuisines trop bien ! Ma femme est une déesse de petits gâteaux !

― Grand fou !

Ils se chatouillèrent en riant, puis finirent par s'embrasser contre le mur. Hermione détourna les yeux, gênée.

Le grand-père arriva alors dans le salon, échevelé, le dos voûté dans sa robe de chambre, et scanda joyeusement :

― Je suis en pleine forme ! Le whisky a toujours eu ce don de renforcer mes vieux os, pas toi, Severus ?

― J'ai un peu mal à la tête..., avoua Rogue en se frottant la nuque.

― Viens-là, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il lui fit signe d'approcher. Lorsque Rogue obtempéra, le grand-père sortit de derrière son dos un vieux chapeau démodé qu'il lui posa sur la tête. Rogue grimaça.

― C'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il.

― C'est le haut-de-forme de mon costume d'antan. Tu vas porter ça lors du mariage.

― Ah non ! s'affola Rogue. Je ne vais pas porter ce vieux cache-pot !

― C'est la tradition ! coupa le grand-père d'un ton catégorique. Tu porteras la redingote aussi !

Rogue lança un regard désespéré à Hermione qui pouffa dans sa main.

― Il sera époustouflant, commenta la mère, les doigts croisés sous son menton.

― Il faudrait par contre raccommoder le trou derrière le pantalon du costume, intervint le père d'un air incertain. Je me rappelle, à mon mariage, tout le monde s'était moqué de la couleur de mon caleçon...

Hermione s'étouffa de rire de plus belle. Rogue pâlit davantage.

― Franchement, c'est très gentil, mais..., commença-t-il en enlevant le chapeau, mais le grand-père l'interrompit.

― C'est la tradition, j'ai dit ! Au fait, j'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi...

Il plongea alors la main dans la poche de sa robe de chambre et en sortit une ancienne montre à gousset en or, qu'il tendit à Rogue avec un sourire.

― Cette montre fait partie de la famille depuis des générations. Et comme je ne vivrai pas éternellement, c'est à toi qu'elle revient.

― Non merci, refusa Rogue. C'est trop pour moi...

― J'insiste ! Tu fais partie de la famille, maintenant !

Le grand-père reprit son chapeau et lui fourra la montre dans la main.

― Voilà ! dit-il avec émotions, les yeux brillants. Au meilleur futur mari au monde ! Je suis convaincu que ma petite-fille n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux !

Tout à coup, Rogue sembla avoir de la difficulté à respirer. Hermione remarqua sa poitrine se soulever sous son pull au rythme d'un souffle précipité. On aurait dit qu'il luttait maintenant contre les larmes. Brusquement, il se retourna, enfila vite son manteau dans le vestibule et sortit dehors en faisant claquer la porte.

Le grand-père resta perplexe.

― Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda le père, tout aussi étonné.

Hermione se leva de son fauteuil, déposa son manuel des runes anciennes parmi les cartes d'invitation sur la table basse et se dirigea à son tour vers le vestibule.

― Excusez-nous, dit-elle avant d'empoigner son manteau.

.

― Severus ! _Severus !_

Rogue s'enfonçait dans la forêt d'un pas énergique, écartant les branches basses des sapins sur son passage. Hermione peinait à le rattraper. Avec la neige accumulée au bout de ses bottines, elle trébuchait sans cesse dans les profondes ornières qu'il traçait dans son sillage.

― Severus, arrêtez-vous, tout de suite, et expliquez-moi ce qui se passe !

― J'ignorais ce que c'était, une vraie famille ! hurla-t-il dans le vent sans se retourner. Tout ce que j'ai connu, moi, c'est un père agressif et une mère ignorante ! Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était que d'avoir des parents qui apportent le petit déjeuner au lit, qui savent aimer, qui demandent de venir les voir plus souvent et qui offrent des cadeaux ! Vous avez une chance énorme ! Et moi, je viens tout foutre le bordel !

― Mais non, j'étais d'accord ! protesta Hermione, ébranlée. Severus, mais de quoi êtes-vous en train de parler ? Et arrêtez-vous, bon sang !

Elle bondit en avant et s'agrippa à son manteau de cuir. Rogue fit volte-face et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

― Vous rendez-vous compte à quel point votre famille vous adore ? demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque.

― Mais... oui, mais...

― Et vous allez quand même leur infliger ça ?

― Mais ils n'en sauront rien !

― Imaginez ce qui se passera quand votre grand-père apprendra la vérité...

― Vous l'avez dit vous-même, personne ne découvrira rien !

Mais Rogue ne l'écoutait pas, comme momentanément devenu fou, les yeux exorbités derrière les mèches de ses cheveux.

― Il va mourir d'une crise cardiaque ! glapit-il en lui serrant les bras. Hermione, il sera complètement démoli ! Comme votre mère, comme votre père, comme... comme...

― Mais comme personne ! Vous n'avez quand même pas l'intention de parler ? s'affola Hermione à son tour. Severus, on ne dira rien ! Ils ne sauront rien ! On était tous les deux d'accord sur cette idée ! Maintenant, j'aimerais bien qu'on cesse de se disputer là-dessus, d'accord ? _D'accord ?_

Rogue regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione, le visage soudain figé en une expression d'effroi.

― Quoi ? appréhenda Hermione.

― Surtout, ne paniquez pas..., conseilla-t-il.

Hermione se retourna lentement, retenant son souffle, puis son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Une meute de loups, la gueule hérissée de crocs, les entourait. Avec un couinement terrifié, elle recula dans les bras de Rogue.

― Vous n'auriez pas, par hasard, encore une baguette sur vous ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione gémit en secouant la tête. Rogue étouffa un juron.

― Bon... alors, ne bougeons plus, suggéra-t-il en la resserrant contre lui. Si nous n'apparaissons pas trop agressifs, ils partiront peut-être d'eux-mêmes.

Mais les loups continuèrent à les fixer en émettant de sourds grognements, la bave dégoulinant dans la neige.

― Ils... ils ne partent pas..., fit remarquer Hermione, tremblante.

― Non, je sais..., souffla Rogue, tout aussi effrayé. Nom de Merlin...

Brusquement, l'un d'entre eux se rua sur Hermione qui poussa un hurlement. De justesse, Rogue lui asséna un violent coup de pied au museau pour le faire reculer. Mais les autres redoublèrent de fureur.

― Et là, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? paniqua Hermione, la respiration courte.

― Je ne sais pas, haleta Rogue. Je n'ai jamais appris à me battre à mains nues contre des loups ! _Attention !_

Dans un même mouvement, la meute fonça sur eux et les gueules baveuses claquèrent dans l'air. Hermione se projeta dans la neige pour les éviter. Un bruit de déchirure retentit près de son oreille. Un loup tirait sur le capuchon de son manteau, tandis qu'un autre s'emparait d'une de ses bottines.

Gémissant de terreur, Hermione se débattit. Après s'être libérée d'un coup de pied, elle allongea ensuite la main vers un buisson proche, et avec la branche qu'elle cassa rapidement, elle frappa le deuxième loup sur elle.

Pendant ce temps-là, Rogue se battait à coups de poing au milieu de la meute. Hermione se releva à la hâte, le cœur battant. Au moment où Rogue s'effondrait au sol sous les loups qui s'apprêtèrent à lui lacérer le visage, elle s'élança, la branche brandie, et cogna sur les fourrures de toutes ses forces. Après plusieurs violents coups reçus partout, la meute s'enfuit enfin au loin en glapissant.

― Severus ! _Severus !_

Secouée de tremblements, Hermione relâcha la branche et se laissa tomber dans la neige auprès de lui.

― Je vais bien, rassura-t-il en se redressant, le manteau déchiré à plusieurs endroits. Rien de grave. Un coup de baguette et tout sera réparé. Et vous ? Ça va ?

― Oui... je vais bien...

Ils s'enlacèrent avec vigueur.

― Oh, Severus, j'ai tellement eu peur..., sanglota-t-elle, le visage enfoui au creux de son épaule. J'ai eu peur pour... pour toi...

― Moi aussi... j'ai eu peur... pour toi...

Puis il lui faufila les doigts dans les cheveux et lui pressa les lèvres contre la tempe. Hermione ferma les yeux. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien dans les bras d'un homme.

* * *

 _Merci encore une fois d'avoir lu ! :)_


	8. Le mariage

_Bonjour ! ^^_

 _Cette histoire approche déjà de sa fin._

 _Un immense merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent :_ **Love the Original Family,** **Zeugma412,** **Manon, Rinku13, Lexie49, Noumea, Loulou0999, Alienor la Fantasque, Petite Lucette, elise, Acharn, Newyll, Samyou, Mileminia, Diaenolys, Eladora, Lady Volderine, Margaery30** _et_ **Nekozuni** _. Cette fois, vous venez de battre un record en nombre de reviews ! Vous êtes trop cools ! Je vous adore toujours autant. :')_

 _(La plupart des personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. La structure de l'intrigue appartient au film "The Proposal".)_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 ― Le mariage**

Discrètement, Hermione et Rogue rentrèrent au chalet, et sans retirer leur manteau, se précipitèrent vers leur chambre. Là, en retrouvant leur baguette, ils s'empressèrent de guérir leurs blessures plus ou moins graves et de raccommoder leurs vêtements.

― Il ne s'est rien passé, dit Hermione.

― Strictement rien passé, absolument, approuva Rogue.

Lors du dîner, ils rirent avec les autres comme si de rien n'était et participèrent avec entrain à la discussion sur le mariage. De temps à autre, ils échangèrent de petits sourires complices et se tinrent même la main sous la table.

Ils passèrent ensuite la soirée dans la tranquillité de leur chambre, à contempler le soleil couchant par la fenêtre. Hermione sortait ses devoirs en s'installant sur son lit, quand on cogna soudain à la porte.

― Entrez ! cria-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Le père s'avança dans la pièce, la mine grave. En le voyant, Hermione perdit son sourire et échangea un regard inquiet avec Rogue.

― Quoi ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

― Vous allez devoir me suivre, dit sèchement le père. Et je ne veux pas que ta mère apprenne ça, Hermione, c'est clair ?

Hermione se sentit blêmir. Anxieuse, elle se leva et suivit son père avec Rogue dans le salon. La mère était assise dans un fauteuil et confectionnait des guirlandes de fleurs. Elle les salua d'un large sourire en leur montrant ses créations.

― Elles sont belles, n'est-ce pas ?

― Je les amène faire un tour dans la remise, dit le père en continuant son chemin vers le vestibule. Je veux leur montrer l'arche louée pour l'évènement. On ne sera pas sortis longtemps.

― Oh, oui, d'accord ! répondit la mère d'un ton allègre. Vous allez voir, il sera magnifique avec toutes ces guirlandes !

Une fois emmitouflés dans leur manteau, ils se rendirent à la remise située à quelques distances du chalet. La sombre pièce était encombrée de bois de chauffage. Lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent entre les bûches empilées, ils avisèrent contre le mur du fond l'arche de bois, puis ce qui les attendait en dessous...

― Oh, par Merlin..., souffla Hermione qui se pétrifia sur place.

La barbe en pointe, de grandes oreilles effilées dépassant de chaque côté d'un haut bonnet, Boulebin, le gobelin, leur souriait d'un air malin.

― Je vous avais prévenu que j'enquêterais !

― Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda Rogue, le teint livide.

― Un hibou est venu m'apporter une lettre, expliqua le père. Mr Boulebin tenait à me faire part de ses soupçons concernant vos fiançailles. Il croit que vous mentez.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pousser un cri désespéré. Tout était fini. La vérité éclatait et voilà maintenant qu'ils s'apprêtaient à en subir les conséquences.

― Ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura Boulebin, malicieux, tandis que Rogue se pinçait l'arête du nez. Avant d'aller vous chercher, Mr Granger a négocié un arrangement en votre faveur. Cette offre, cependant, ne sera valable que pour une vingtaine de secondes sans plus, alors ouvrez grand vos oreilles et écoutez-moi bien.

Il marqua une pause, le temps d'observer l'expression effondrée du couple, puis reprit d'un ton menaçant :

― Soit vous avouez immédiatement que ce mariage n'est qu'une pure comédie, soit vous allez directement à Azkaban. Dévoilez la vérité et je vous laisserai tranquille. Et Mr Rogue renoncera à sa fortune.

― Avouez ! encouragea le père. Hermione, vas-y, dis-lui que tout ça n'était que de la foutaise depuis le début !

Mais Hermione serra les lèvres et hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

― Hermione, ne sois pas idiote ! gronda le père, furieux. Avoue tes bêtises !

― Non...

― _Avoue !_

― _D'accord !_ s'écria-t-elle en faisant tressaillir Rogue à côté d'elle. Vous voulez que j'avoue ? Très bien ! Je vais avouer !

Elle s'approcha alors de Boulebin et le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

― Severus a été mon professeur depuis sept ans, articula-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. On a commencé à se fréquenter au début de ma dernière année à Poudlard, puis nous sommes tombés amoureux. Voilà, c'est tout. On se revoit au mariage !

Boulebin devint écarlate, tout comme le père qui s'exclama furieusement :

― _Hermione !_

Mais Hermione avait déjà empoigné le bras de Rogue et l'entraînait dehors d'un pas ferme dans la neige.

.

― Je n'en reviens pas ! répétait Rogue d'une voix étouffée, les mains sur la tête. Je n'en reviens pas ! _Je n'en reviens pas !_

De retour dans leur chambre, il ne cessait de tourner en rond au pied du lit, devant Pattenrond, assis sur une chaise, qui l'observait d'un air étourdi.

― Tout va bien aller, rassura Hermione, adossée contre le mur près de la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Cet horrible gobelin ne nous aura pas !

― Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? demanda Rogue.

― Absolument ! On va se marier, que ça lui plaise ou non ! Et tu auras ta fortune !

Rogue la fixa dans les yeux. Ses traits se crispaient d'une vive anxiété. Hermione expira alors en se frottant le visage.

― Bon, d'accord..., admit-elle d'une voix rauque. Non, je ne suis pas sûre... Je ne suis plus sûre de rien. En fait, je... j'improvise...

― Alors, on va arrêter ça ! déclara Rogue en se laissant tomber sur la chaise que Pattenrond quitta avec empressement. C'est ridicule, ça va trop loin...

― Mais non, on ne va pas abandonner maintenant !

― Si, ça vaudrait mieux. Merci, Hermione, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, mais maintenant, je crois que...

― Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi ! interrompit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

Un silence tomba entre eux. La mâchoire de Rogue s'était décrochée. Il ne disait plus rien, comme médusé. Hermione sentit son cœur battre à toute allure. À présent, une étrange envie naissait en elle, sans qu'elle en comprenne l'identité.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et le grand-père entra en exécutant quelques pas de gigue.

― Le mariage est demain ! rappela-t-il avec bonheur. Ce sera un grand jour ! Alors, mettez-vous vite au lit, les amoureux, il est déjà très tard ! Après, vous aurez toute la vie pour veiller ensemble !

.

Cette nuit-là, Hermione dormit très mal. Couchée sous les couvertures en patchworks, Pattenrond blotti dans ses bras, elle ne cessait de se réveiller en sursaut suite à des cauchemars sur le mariage. Chaque fois, elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas aller rejoindre Rogue dans son lit au pied du sien. Au lieu, elle serrait son chat contre elle et s'efforçait de retrouver le sommeil.

.

Le lendemain, toute la famille fut en effervescence. La mère courrait partout dans le chalet pour ramasser ses gâteaux cuisinés à l'avance, les guirlandes de fleurs et tout le reste de la décoration. Le père s'occupa de monter l'arche de bois au sommet de la montagne et le grand-père kidnappa Rogue au moment où ce dernier s'y attendait le moins pour le presser à enfiler son costume de mariage.

Un moment plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Hermione de se faire enlever. Comme emportée par une trombe, elle se retrouva dans la chambre de ses parents, où une équipe de professionnelles s'affairèrent à l'habiller de la somptueuse robe blanche garnie de fourrure soyeuse, de la décorer d'accessoires en argent, de la maquiller et de la coiffer de mèches bouclées dégringolant d'un éblouissant diadème serti de diamants.

― Oh, Hermione, chérie, tu es magnifique ! s'extasia la mère, les yeux pleins d'eau.

Puis ce fut la montée vers le sommet de la piste de ski. Tous les invités s'y étaient rendus d'avance. Avec son grand-père à qui on lui avait confié le rôle de l'accompagner, Hermione emprunta le télésiège, les doigts crispés sur un bouquet de fleurs en satin, et durant tout le voyage, un stress immense s'accumula au niveau de sa poitrine, exacerbé par une culpabilité dévorante.

Mais malgré tout, elle s'efforça de garder tout courage pour lui, pour Severus...

.

Une musique émouvante s'éleva au sommet de la montagne. Les invités enveloppés de chauds manteaux se levèrent dans un même mouvement et accueillirent d'un sourire ému l'arrivée de la mariée.

Accrochée au bras de son grand-père, Hermione s'avança lentement sur le long tapis rouge déroulé sur la neige, tout en s'évertuant à calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Elle croisa le regard larmoyant de sa mère et l'air tendu de son père. Krum était également présent, la mine un peu renfrognée, ainsi que Boulebin, déguisé en Moldu de petite taille, qui lui jetait des regards menaçants.

Hermione détourna la tête et se concentra sur sa destination. Au pied de l'arche entortillée de guirlandes de fleurs, Rogue l'attendait. Finalement, le costume d'antan du grand-père lui allait comme un gant. Hermione se surprit même à le trouver beau sous son chapeau haut de forme.

Le grand-père alla prendre sa place dans l'assemblée et elle s'arrêta enfin devant Rogue. Les yeux plongés dans les siens, il était visiblement saisi d'angoisse profonde. Hermione lui adressa un sourire pour le rassurer, auquel il répondit en déglutissant, puis l'atmosphère autour d'eux s'emplit de chaleur. Tout à coup, en ce jour spécial, Hermione se sentit heureuse d'être avec lui, son futur époux.

Le célébrant leur fit signe de s'approcher, se racla la gorge en ouvrant son livre, puis commença solennellement :

― Nous voici donc rassemblés ici, aujourd'hui, en cette belle journée d'hiver, pour célébrer l'un des plus beaux moments de la vie, cet amour merveilleux que partagent Severus et Hermione, en présence de leur famille et de leurs amis, ces mêmes personnes qui ont appris à Severus et Hermione à s'aimer. Il est donc tout à fait naturel que cette famille et ces amis soient tous...

Mais Rogue l'interrompit d'un geste du doigt.

― Oui ? demanda le célébrant, surpris. Avez-vous une question ?

― Non, pas une question..., dit Rogue, le regard absent. Juste quelque chose... à dire...

― Non, Severus ! chuchota aussitôt Hermione, paniquée.

― Est-ce que ça peut attendre à la fin ? demanda le célébrant.

Rogue fit non de la tête, et au grand désespoir d'Hermione, il se retourna devant l'assemblée parcourue de murmures intrigués.

― Je vous remercie d'être venus en si grand nombre, commença-t-il d'un ton presque machinal. Je suis désolé, mais il faut que je vous fasse une... confession, si je peux dire... au sujet de ce mariage...

― Severus, s'il te plaît ! souffla Hermione du coin des lèvres, crispée de malaise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais Rogue ne l'écouta pas.

― Mon père était un homme méchant et avare, poursuivit-il. Durant toute sa vie, dans le grand secret, il a accumulé son argent dans son compte bancaire sans jamais partager une pièce avec sa famille. Il avait aussi des idées excentriques. À la fin de ses jours, il m'a légué dans son testament toute sa fortune, qui se mesure à un montant exorbitant, mais à la condition seulement que je me marie à l'intérieur d'un nombre précis d'années. Et comme on ne m'a informé qu'à la dernière minute du montant exact, avant que le compte ne doive fermer, j'ai forcé cette jeune étudiante à m'épouser.

Des exclamations choquées fusèrent de la foule. Hermione eut l'impression de se liquéfier sur place.

― Severus..., gémit-elle. Arrête...

― Hermione a toujours eu cette vigueur exceptionnelle au travail. Elle doit tenir ça de vous. Pendant toutes ces années passées avec elle, je l'ai vu se dévouer dans ses cours plus que n'importe quel élève et s'appliquer à recevoir les meilleures notes possible. J'étais donc certain qu'en la menaçant de l'expulser de l'école, elle ferait tout ce que je lui demanderais. Alors je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Je l'ai contrainte à mentir à chacun de vous...

Le cœur compressé, Hermione vit le visage de son grand-père s'affaisser de désillusion. Sa mère, à côté de lui, plissait les yeux sans rien comprendre et, plus loin, Boulebin hochait la tête d'un air victorieux.

― J'étais certain d'en rester indifférent, continua Rogue d'une voix tremblante. Mais je me trompais. En vérité, il est loin d'être aussi facile de détruire la vie des autres quand on... quand on s'aperçoit que... qu'on les adore...

Son visage se tordit d'émotions, mais il ne pleura pas.

― Vous êtes une famille merveilleuse, déclara-t-il. Je ne veux pas que toutes ces conneries vous séparent. Tout est de ma faute.

― Severus... ? couina Hermione, les mains si serrées sur le bouquet que ses doigts devenaient douloureux.

Rogue se tourna vers elle, la détailla d'un regard plus intense que jamais sous son chapeau haut de forme, puis articula :

― Ce n'était qu'un simple contrat, Hermione. Et vous l'avez respecté à la lettre. Mais maintenant, il est annulé...

Et il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées dans l'allée, dans le tumulte qui éclata chez les invités.

.

Hermione avait l'impression d'entendre le brouhaha de la foule comme si elle était sous l'eau. Tout semblait tourner au ralenti autour d'elle. Elle se sentait vidée. Son bouquet de fleurs tomba silencieusement à ses pieds.

― Hermione ! s'écria sa mère, ébranlée. Mais comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ?

― Ce n'était que des mensonges ? demanda le grand-père dont les yeux brillaient de tristesse. Vraiment ? Hermione, pourquoi nous avoir menti ?

― Je... je suis désolée..., répondit Hermione d'une voix blanche. Sincèrement, je...

Les rouages de son cerveau se remirent brusquement en place. Elle devait retrouver Severus et lui parler.

― Je vous expliquerai plus tard !

Aussitôt, dans sa robe encombrante, elle s'élança dans la foule et s'y fraya un chemin en ignorant les questions qu'on lui lança sur son passage. Elle arriva aux télésièges, les bottes s'enfonçant dans la neige, et regarda le long du câble en mouvement. Severus n'y figurait pas. Il y avait déjà longtemps qu'il était redescendu.

Durant toute la descente, les doigts crispés sur la barre de sécurité, elle pensa à ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, mais les mots ne lui venaient pas en tête. Tout était trop confus. Elle ne comprenait pas même ce qu'elle ressentait exactement. Un seul désir l'envahissait en ce moment et c'était de le revoir, tout simplement.

Arrivée au pied de la montagne, elle s'engagea à la course sur le chemin de neige tassée, son épaisse robe voltigeant derrière elle. Au bout de quelques laborieuses minutes, le souffle saccadé, elle parvint au chalet et entra en trombe.

― Severus ? appela-t-elle dans le salon silencieux. Severus, tu es là ?

Elle se rua dans la chambre, manquant de trébucher contre Pattenrond venu l'accueillir. Ce qu'elle vit sur le couvre-lit en patchworks lui noua la gorge.

Rogue était déjà parti, laissant derrière lui son costume, son chapeau haut de forme et la montre à gousset en or du grand-père. Sa valise avait disparu également.

― Non ! gémit-elle.

Elle s'approcha du lit, passa la main sur le chapeau, puis aperçut une lettre dont elle se saisit immédiatement.

 _Hermione,_

 _Je suis désolé pour la note injuste collée à votre devoir. La vérité est que je ne m'en suis jamais remis de cette fois où, à douze ans à peine, vous aviez résolu l'énigme que j'avais mise en place dans le but d'empêcher quiconque d'approcher la pierre Philosophale. Votre intelligence supérieure à la normale m'a toujours agacé. Non seulement vous performez de façon phénoménale dans les cours, mais également dans tout ce que vous entreprenez. D'ailleurs, McGonagall ne cesse de me le rappeler. Sale fierté de Gryffondor !_

 _Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans votre carrière au Ministère, Hermione. Je sais que vous mènerez une vie exceptionnelle._

 _On se revoit en cours._

 _Severus._

Hermione resta sans voix, à relire la lettre plusieurs fois sans parvenir à assimiler vraiment les mots. Une étrange colère l'empêchait de réfléchir. Ses émotions tourbillonnaient dans sa poitrine comme une tornade.

― Ça alorrrs ! C'était vrrraiment... délirrrant !

Hermione se retourna. Viktor Krum se tenait dans le cadre de porte, balançant les bras d'un air un peu mal à l'aise, mais visiblement soulagé.

― On va parrrler de ça pendant longtemps, je crrrois.

Hermione serra les mâchoires et s'efforça de maîtriser la fureur qui jaillissait maintenant en elle, comme la lave d'un volcan.

― Pas trrrop ébrrranlée ? demanda Krum. Ça va ? Tu vas t'en rrremettrrre ?

― _La ferme !_ explosa-t-elle en le faisant sursauter. _Non, ça ne va pas ! Ça ne va pas du tout !_

D'un geste rageur, elle déchira la lettre en plusieurs morceaux qu'elle jeta sur le lit.

― _Cet homme n'est qu'un sale tyran impitoyable qui m'a toujours horripilée !_ D'abord, il y a cette histoire de fortune exorbitante ! Je comprends ça, d'accord, d'où mon consentement à ce mariage bidon ! Mais là, il fiche le camp, en me laissant cette lettre, parce qu'il n'a même pas le cran ni la décence de me le dire en face !

― Heu..., fit Krum, embarrassé.

― Depuis sept ans... _sept ans !_ que j'étudie avec ce... ce bourreau des cachots, jamais il ne m'a félicitée dans mes efforts, _jamais_! Et là, il me laisse _ça_ ?

Brutalement, elle balaya les déchirures de la lettre de sur le lit et les piétina par terre sous ses bottes enneigées.

― Il se fiche complètement de moi, le salaud !

― Herrr-mio-neû... ?

― Mais il s'en moque éperdument ! Parce qu'on avait un accord !

― Herrr-mio-neû !

― _Je sais !_ s'écria-t-elle en se détournant, une main sur la tempe. Excuse-moi, Viktor, je suis... je suis complètement à bout, je... je ne comprends plus... Cet homme me rend folle !

― C'est plutôt flagrrrant...

Le silence retomba dans la chambre. Pattenrond s'avança vers sa maîtresse en émettant un faible miaulement, mais Hermione ne lui porta pas d'attention. Elle était trop énervée.

― Et... alorrrs... ? reprit Krum d'un ton hésitant.

― Et alors quoi ? s'agaça Hermione.

― Eh bah... tu le laisses parrrtirrr comme ça... ?

Une brusque averse de larmes lui monta aux yeux. Elle étouffa un sanglot, les doigts pressés contre sa bouche.

― Non..., gémit-elle en secouant la tête. Non, non, non... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive... mais je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça... C'est idiot, mais je ne peux pas...

Et elle s'élança vers la porte en bousculant Krum sur son passage.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre !_

 _Gros bisous ! :)_


	9. La demande officielle

_Bonjour ! ^^_

 _Prêts pour la grande finale ?_

 _D'abord, encore et toujours, je dois remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter le chapitre précédent :_ **Love the Original Family, Loulou0999, Eladora, Manon, Noumea, Mileminia, Zeugma412, Rinku13, Nekozuni, Alienor la Fantasque, Acharn, Margaery30, Eileen1976,** **Diaenolys** _et_ **Orpheana** _. Un infini merci à vous tous ! :)_

 _(La plupart des personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. La structure de l'intrigue appartient au film "The Proposal".)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 ― La demande officielle**

Lorsque Hermione sortit dehors, la foule d'invités revenait de la montagne dans ce même tumulte perturbé. La mère se rua sur sa fille et l'arrêta en pleine course.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

― Je dois lui parler, expliqua Hermione, haletante. Il est sûrement dans le bus, en ce moment, et si j'arrive à le rattraper avant qu'il transplane depuis le terminus...

― Tu n'iras nulle part ! s'écria le père qui surgit devant elle, en colère. Tu as conscience de tout ce que tu as provoqué ? Regarde tes invités !

― Je dois y aller tout de suite avant qu'il retourne à Poudlard !

― Pas question !

Le père empoigna le bras d'Hermione et l'entraîna de force vers le chalet.

― Tu as commis amplement de bêtises pour le reste de ta vie ! Tu vas rentrer tout de suite et réfléchir !

― Mais j'ai déjà réfléchi, je veux le retrouver !

― Cet homme n'est qu'une sale crapule ! Dès le début, je savais que ce type n'était pas net !

― Il n'a rien d'une crapule, papa, lâche-moi !

― Ça suffit ! glapit le grand-père dans la foule autour d'eux, les mains plaquées sur ses cache-oreilles. Non, ça suffit, arrêtez ! _Ça suffit !_

Puis il crispa les doigts sur sa poitrine, les yeux exorbités, et s'écroula dans la neige.

― _Nooooon !_ s'horrifia Hermione.

― Nom de dieu, il fait une crise cardiaque ! paniqua le père en s'élançant aussitôt vers le grand-père. Vite ! Appelez une ambulance !

La mère éclata en pleurs. Les invités autour poussèrent des exclamations affolées. Hermione eut le réflexe d'aller immédiatement chercher sa baguette magique laissée dans sa chambre, mais elle se rendit compte que parmi toutes les formules de secours qu'elle avait apprises, aucune n'agissait contre les crises cardiaques.

Elle s'effondra de terreur. Son grand-père allait mourir à cause d'elle. Tout était sa faute. Elle n'aurait pas dû laisser de telles émotions fortes l'emporter.

.

L'ambulance filait à toute allure dans les chemins de montagne, en direction de la ville. À l'arrière du véhicule, Hermione, encore vêtue de sa robe de mariée, et ses parents étaient regroupés autour du grand-père. Ce dernier était étendu sur une civière, un masque à oxygène sur le nez.

― C'est horrible, répétait sans cesse la mère, les larmes aux yeux. Si horrible...

― Il va s'en sortir, rassura le père en lui tapotant le dos. Il est fort, il va s'en sortir...

Hermione étouffa un sanglot, serrant la main inerte de son grand-père.

― Je m'excuse, grand-papa... je m'excuse... Je ne voulais pas... S'il te plaît, ne pars pas...

Le grand-père ouvrit les paupières, puis, d'un geste tremblant, enleva son masque.

― Non ! dit le père en essayant de l'en empêcher.

Mais le grand-père lui agrippa le poignet et le regarda droit dans les yeux, la respiration sifflante.

― Wendell..., souffla-t-il avec difficulté. S'il te plaît... je ne supporte plus de te voir te battre sans arrêt avec Hermione... Nous sommes une... une famille... nous ne devons pas toujours nous disputer...

― Je... je suis désolé...

― Promets-moi, Wendell..., continua le grand-père. Avant que je meure... promets-moi qu'à l'avenir, tu approuveras les décisions de ta fille, même si tu n'es pas toujours d'accord avec elle...

― Mais... je...

― _Promets-moi !_

― D'accord, je... je le promets..., balbutia le père.

Le grand-père tourna alors ses yeux à moitié fermés vers Hermione et referma les doigts sur les siens.

― Hermione..., murmura-t-il. Ma petite-fille... je t'en prie, promets-moi de venir plus souvent visiter ta famille...

― Je le promets, répondit Hermione d'une voix brisée. Je te le promets, grand-papa, je te le promets.

― Merci beaucoup... maintenant, je peux tranquillement monter au ciel, le cœur léger...

Et il referma les yeux.

Éclatée en sanglots, la mère s'empressa de réinstaller le masque à oxygène sur sa bouche et tous les trois se recueillirent autour de la civière dans un silence de mort.

Hermione ne pouvait pas croire que son grand-père partait déjà. Il avait raison, elle aurait dû faire plus d'efforts au courant de sa vie pour venir visiter sa famille plus souvent. Maintenant, elle perdait son grand-père avec l'impression de n'avoir passé que si peu de temps en sa compagnie. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ?

Soudain, le grand-père arracha le masque à oxygène et se redressa brusquement sur la civière, à la grande stupéfaction de tout le monde.

― Bon, eh bien, j'imagine que le paradis sera pour un autre jour, déclara-t-il tout naturellement. Je vais déjà mieux.

― Quoi ? s'exclama le père.

― Mais qu'est-ce que... ? s'étonna la mère, déboussolée.

Le grand-père se tourna vers le chauffeur et lui cria :

― Changement de programme ! Rendez-vous plutôt au terminus d'autobus ! À pleins gaz ! Allumez la sirène !

― Attends, tu veux dire que tout ça n'était que de la comédie ? comprit le père, tandis qu'Hermione ouvrait la bouche sans parvenir à dire quoi que ce soit.

― Bah, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pu trouver pour vous réconcilier et rattraper au plus vite ce professeur.

― Mais tu es fou ?

― Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! s'exclama la mère, une main sur le cœur.

Le grand-père sourit en leur dévoilant ses gencives édentées et adressa un clin d'œil à Hermione.

― On va le rattraper, tu vas voir. Pleins gaz, j'ai dit ! cria-t-il vers le chauffeur.

― Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? demanda ce dernier.

― Tu n'as pas à comprendre ! Obéie, c'est tout ! Après, je te promets tout un pourboire !

Le chauffeur alluma alors la sirène, accéléra et fonça dans la ville, en direction du terminus. La secousse projeta tout le monde en bas de leur banquette. Hermione se redressa en se hissant sur le bord de la civière et regarda par les fenêtres des portes arrière. Les voitures se jetaient de justesse dans l'accotement pour laisser passer l'ambulance.

En moins de cinq minutes, ils arrivèrent au terminus, au moment exact où l'autobus laissait descendre ses passagers. Le père s'empressa d'ouvrir les portes arrière. Hermione ramassa sa grande robe autour d'elle, sauta sur le marchepied et s'élança sur le trottoir.

Parmi la foule qui déferlait devant elle, Rogue apparut de dos au bout du trottoir, enveloppé de son manteau de cuir, tandis qu'il s'éloignait à grands pas avec sa valise.

― Severus ! cria Hermione en se précipitant vers lui.

Les gens lui jetèrent des regards intrigués, mais elle resta concentrée sur Rogue qui ne s'était pas retourné.

― Severus ! hurla-t-elle à nouveau. Severus, attends !

Elle se déplaçait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais la foule était si dense et sa robe si encombrante qu'elle en éprouvait de la difficulté. Et à travers les vrombissements des voitures, Rogue ne l'entendait toujours pas.

― Severus, non ! Arrête-toi ! Severus ! _Severus !_

Mais c'était inutile. Rogue tourna un coin de rue, et lorsque Hermione s'y dirigea à son tour, il avait déjà transplané. Elle resta alors sur place, déconfite, et saisie d'un sentiment de ridicule dans sa robe de mariée.

Le grand-père et les parents la rejoignirent en courant.

― Alors ? s'enquit la mère, craintive.

― Il est parti, répondit tristement Hermione.

Le père se frappa le front en poussant un juron.

― Mais c'est injuste ! se désola le grand-père, haletant. Tu n'as même pas eu le temps de le lui dire ?

― Non..., souffla Hermione.

― Lui dire quoi ? demanda le père.

― Mais qu'elle l'aime ! répondit la mère sur un ton d'évidence.

― Et comme ça, Severus aurait pu lui dire en retour qu'il l'aime aussi, expliqua le grand-père.

Le père resta perplexe.

― Comment ça, ils s'aiment... ? Depuis quand ? Je croyais que tout ça était des mensonges. Ils s'aiment vraiment... ?

La mère roula les yeux d'un air las.

― Mais oui, ils s'aiment ! Sinon, Severus ne serait pas reparti !

― Ce n'est pas du tout clair ! s'agaça le père.

― Laisse tomber..., soupira le grand-père, découragé.

Hermione demeurait immobile sur le trottoir, à fixer l'endroit où avait disparu Rogue. Il était sans doute retourné à Poudlard. Si elle voulait continuer à le poursuivre, elle n'avait qu'à transplaner à son tour devant la grille du portail. Mais avec son grand-père qui ignorait tout de la magie, elle n'osait pas se le permettre. Elle ferait mieux d'attendre le lendemain et terminer d'abord son week-end avec sa famille. Parce que la famille était aussi importante...

Une main réconfortante lui serra l'épaule.

― Je suis désolé, ma fille, dit le père avec douceur. J'ignorais ce que tu ressentais pour lui...

Hermione se retourna et l'enlaça.

― Ce n'est pas grave, papa..., murmura-t-elle.

― Tu peux partir le rejoindre tout de suite à l'école, si tu veux.

― Non, je lui parlerai demain. Passons une dernière soirée ensemble...

.

Sous le ciel gris, les flocons tourbillonnaient dans le vent froid. Les toits pointus de Poudlard, recouverts d'épaisses couvertures de neige, ressemblaient à d'immenses cornets à glace.

Hermione s'avança vers la grande porte en chêne massif, ses bottines crissant sur la grande étendue blanche, et entra dans le hall, chaleureusement éclairé par la flamme des torches. Pattenrond miaulait d'impatience dans sa cage de voyage. Elle emprunta le grand escalier de marbre, parcourut les couloirs jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame et entra dans la salle commune bondée.

― Hermione ! s'exclama Neville en se précipitant vers elle, avide. Alors ? Comment s'est passé ton week-end ?

― Plus tard, Neville, coupa Hermione. Je dois d'abord parler à Severus...

― Severus ? s'étonna Neville. Heu... Depuis quand l'appelles-tu Severus ?

Sans rien lui expliquer, Hermione poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à son dortoir, où elle libéra Pattenrond et vida ses poches de ses nombreuses valises rapetissées magiquement pour avoir pu les transporter plus facilement, puis après s'être débarrassée de son manteau, son bonnet et ses gants, elle redescendit dans la salle commune.

― Sérieusement, Hermione, tu dois m'expliquer, insista Neville en la suivant dans le couloir. Est-ce que votre mariage est toujours prévu ? Ou alors tu as réussi à suffisamment le faire suer pour qu'il y renonce ?

― Plus tard, j'ai dit ! s'agaça Hermione.

Neville se tut, mais continua à la suivre, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les cachots.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Elle ignorait encore ce qu'elle lui dirait exactement, mais elle refusait de le laisser fuir, pas après toute cette aventure passée ensemble.

Dans l'atmosphère humide et froide des cachots, elle le vit enfin : Severus Rogue surgissait à un coin de mur et marchait rapidement dans le couloir, l'air morose, sa légendaire cape aux effluves de moisi voltigeant derrière lui. Hermione sentit Neville frissonner à côté d'elle.

― Hermione ? s'étonna Rogue en s'immobilisant.

Puis il aperçut Neville et se reprit aussitôt en replaçant sur son visage son masque d'impassibilité :

― Miss Granger ! Déjà de retour ?

― Je veux vous parler, déclara Hermione à brûle-pourpoint.

― Vraiment ? Eh bien, je n'ai pas le temps ! répliqua-t-il avec froideur. Comme je suis toujours professeur à Poudlard, et que je dois y rester encore longtemps pour y gagner ma vie, j'ai des travaux de cornichons à corriger, des leçons insipides à préparer, des potions à...

― La ferme, Severus !

Neville s'étrangla de stupeur. Il recula d'un bond, comme s'il redoutait maintenant une horrible tempête de fureur de la part de Rogue. Mais ce dernier demeura calme et froid.

― Pardon ? dit-il d'une voix très basse.

― J'ai quelque chose à dire, alors tu vas te taire et m'écouter jusqu'au bout !

Rogue sembla hésiter entre la curiosité et l'envie de lui coller une baffe.

― D'accord, murmura-t-il en se croisant les bras d'un air de défi. Allez-y...

Hermione prit une profonde respiration.

― Il y a encore trois jours, je te haïssais. Je rêvais que tu t'empoisonnais avec l'une de tes potions ou que tu te faisais piétiner par un hippogriffe...

― C'est très flatteur, merci beaucoup, railla Rogue.

― Je t'ai dit de te la fermer !

Rogue roula les yeux d'un air agacé.

― Je te haïssais ! reprit Hermione d'une voix tremblotante. Et puis il nous est arrivé ce week-end au chalet et les choses ont changé. Tout a changé quand on... on s'est embrassés... quand tu m'as parlé de ton enfance... quand tu m'as regardée pendant qu'on était nus, tous les deux...

Neville poussa une nouvelle exclamation de stupéfaction et Rogue rougit violemment.

― Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Londubat !

― Mais j'ai compris mes sentiments uniquement quand tu m'as abandonnée au sommet de la montagne, poursuivit Hermione sans porter attention à leur embarras. Je me suis sentie si... déçue d'apprendre que l'homme que j'aimais retournait à sa vie de torture d'avant, à son travail qu'il déteste, dans ce décor qu'il ne peut plus supporter, parce qu'il n'a pas les moyens de s'en sortir sans cet argent que lui doit son père avare.

Elle marqua une pause, le temps de ravaler quelques larmes, puis déclara enfin, d'une voix brisée :

― Alors, Severus... épouse-moi ! S'il te plaît, épouse-moi, Severus, je... j'ai envie que tu passes à autre chose... et que tu sois heureux... avec moi...

Neville, qui s'était appuyé contre le mur, comme pour ne pas s'évanouir, les regarda tour à tour d'un air dépassé, les yeux écarquillés. Rogue n'était pas moins bouleversé. Le regard brillant, il déglutit, puis il secoua la tête, effrayé.

― Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas vraiment m'épouser...

― Si, je le veux !

― Non ! Si je n'ai jamais vécu avec une femme, c'est parce qu'il y a une raison. Je ne suis pas fait pour le mariage. En fait, le plus simple pour nous deux serait d'oublier tout ça et de reprendre nos vies normalement chacun de notre côté.

Hermione émit un petit rire triste.

― Tu as raison..., dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Ce serait plus simple...

À présent face à face, leurs nez à quelques centimètres de distances, ils se fixèrent avec une intensité croissante. Rogue respira plus vite, le teint plus rougi que jamais, les yeux s'emplissant de larmes. Enfin, à bout de souffle, il articula presque silencieusement :

― J'ai peur...

Hermione sourit avec douceur.

― Moi aussi...

Et elle passa la main dans ses cheveux encore soyeux, l'attira contre elle et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser éperdu. Rogue éclata en sanglots en refermant ses bras autour d'elle. Il s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, frissonnant l'un contre l'autre, envahis de passion l'un pour l'autre.

― Attends, je ne comprends rien, là ! intervint Neville, complètement perdu. Quand tu disais, Hermione, que tu avais d'autres plans en tête au lieu de dévoiler tout de suite la vérité à Gringotts... Eh bien, c'est _ça_ ton jeu amusant ? Transformer la chauve-souris en humain doté de sentiments ?

Sans se relâcher, Hermione et Rogue rompirent le baiser et sourient.

― En fait, dit Rogue d'un air espiègle. Tu n'es pas censée t'agenouiller ?

Hermione éclata de rire.

― Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, indifférents à l'ahurissement de Neville, indifférents à tout ce qui les entourait, y compris le temps et la suite des choses. Tout ce qui comptait à présent était leur amour plus que sincère.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^_

 _J'espère que cette finale vous a plu._

 _Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait terminé. Je vous réserve un épilogue pour la semaine prochaine. ;)_

 _Gros bisous !_


	10. Épilogue

_Bonjour ! ^^_

 _On est maintenant à la toute finale de cette histoire. J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment à me lire jusqu'au dernier mot. Je remercie les revieweurs du chapitre précédent :_ **Loulou0999, cgchristo, Alienor la Fantasque, Love the Original Family, Diaenolys, lilinea, Eileen1976, Zeugma412, Noumea, Eladora, Rinku13, Manon, Skinfaxi, Mileminia, Margaery30, Acharn,** **Guest** _et_ **Snapy49** _. Vous avez été très gentils à me laisser vos commentaires et vos compliments. Je vous fais plein de bisous._

 _Je remercie également les lecteurs anonymes. Vous laissez tout de même quelques traces et ça fait toujours plaisir. :)_

 _(La plupart des personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. La structure de l'intrigue appartient au film "The Proposal".)_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

 **Épilogue**

― Attendez, récapitulons un instant, voulez-vous... ? Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes à nouveau fiancés ?

― Oui, répondirent Hermione et Rogue d'une même voix assurée, assis devant un Boulebin interloqué à son bureau.

― Réellement ?

― Oui, répétèrent-ils en se tenant la main par-dessus les accoudoirs.

Boulebin se passa les mains dans le visage, comme s'il avait de la difficulté à y croire.

― Vous êtes certains de vouloir le faire ? reprit-il avec irritation. Parce que je vous avertis ! Une seule mauvaise réponse et je vous arrache la tête ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Hermione et Rogue échangèrent un regard surpris.

― Heu..., fit Hermione. Oui...

― Alors, allons-y !

.

― Vous vous fréquentez depuis seulement une semaine ?

― Oui, répondit Hermione, avancée sur le bout de son fauteuil, concentrée comme à un examen scolaire. C'est ça.

― Et jusqu'ici, tout se passe bien ?

― Oui.

.

― Hermione se brosse-t-elle les dents le matin ou le soir ?

― Heu..., fit Rogue en réfléchissant. Les deux...

― Quelle saveur, son dentifrice ? Menthe, orange, coriandre ?

― Pardon... ?

.

― C'est un coup de foudre ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis l'ouvrit à nouveau.

― En fait, non, répondit-elle enfin. Loin de là...

.

― Lui et moi, c'était tout de suite la grande amitié, affirma le père en adressant un sourire hypocrite à sa femme.

.

― Severus dort de quel côté ?

― Ça dépend, dit Hermione. Mais la plupart du temps, à gauche.

― Et vous, vous dormez de quel côté ?

― Je... quoi ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

.

― Bon..., commença Krum, les mains à plat sur ses cuisses. D'aborrrd, il faut que je vous avoue que Herrr-mio-neû et le prrrofesseurrr Rrrogue ne sont pas trrrès compatibles. Mais de là à s'entrrretuer... hum... non.

.

― Vous êtes un bon skieur ?

― Heu..., hésita Rogue. Pas si terrible que ça...

.

Hermione mima avec les mains une roulade violente effectuée le long d'une pente.

.

― Je la verrrais mieux avec un type, heu... un type sporrrtif, disons dans mon genrrre... trrrès physique...

.

― Il ne faut pas prononcer le nom de Severus devant ce chat, raconta le grand-père en serrant Pattenrond dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais... il ne le supporte pas... Voyez par vous-même...

Il baissa la tête vers l'oreille de Pattenrond et susurra :

― Severus Rogue !

― Miiiiâââwww !

― Severus Rogue !

― Pffffffttttt !

― Severus Rogue !

― C'est bon, c'est bon, s'impatienta Boulebin. Je vous crois !

.

― Non ! s'irrita Rogue. Je n'ai jamais pété ni roté devant elle et je ne crois pas que je commencerai un jour à le faire !

.

― Bah... Il pète dans son sommeil..., confia Hermione d'un ton nonchalant.

.

― Est-ce que Severus est un bon skieur ?

― Parrrfaitement ! On n'a qu'à le voirrr boirrre du chocolat chaud et... vrrraiment, c'est un rrremarrrquable skieurrr !

― Et... vous pouvez m'expliquer le rapport avec le chocolat chaud et le ski ?

Krum parut soudain perdu.

― Heu... Vous pourrriez rrrépéter la question... ?

.

― Je la surnomme... heu... Miss Je-Sais-Tout...

.

― Chauve-souris des cachots...

.

― Petite insolente... ?

.

― Roguinouchet...

.

― Comment épelez-vous Krum ?

― K, RRR, U, M...

― Vous pourriez recommencer sans accent ?

.

― Mais... qu'est-ce que... ? balbutia Rogue, troublé. Attendez... Quand vous me parlez de ma... position... ?

― Mais oui, c'est simple : au-dessus ou en dessous ?

.

― Vous ne me posez pas _vraiment_ cette question ?

― Vous avez juré de dire toute la vérité.

― Mais non ! s'emporta Hermione, paniquée. Je n'ai absolument rien juré ! Quand est-ce que j'ai juré... ?

― En fait, on aurait dû s'en occuper tout à l'heure, mais... ce n'est pas grave... continuons...

.

― Lequel des nombres suivants n'est pas un nombre premier ?

― Quatorrrze !

― Mais attendez que je vous donne la liste !

.

― Je n'en ai pas !

― Pourtant, Hermione, elle, connaît votre couleur préférée !

― Ah oui ? Bon, d'accord... dans ce cas... heu... Vert ?

― Faux !

― Ce n'est quand même pas rouge !

― Non plus !

― Heu... Noir ?

― Non, blanc !

― Blanc... ? s'étonna Rogue, incrédule. Comment ça, blanc ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

― Continuons...

.

― Sa couleur préférée ? C'est facile ! C'est vert, comme Serpentard.

― Et quelle est sa couleur préférée quand il est dehors ?

Hermione le regarda, agacée.

― Je n'en ai aucune idée...

.

― Et comme ça, Mr Krum, vous avez été l'un des champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

― Parrrfaitement ! Je suis aussi un joueurrr de Quidditch prrrofessionnel ! L'un des meilleurrrs de Bulgarrrie !

.

― Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que des skis ou un chocolat chaud ou une meute de loups ont à voir avec ma relation avec Hermione ! s'écria Rogue, à bout de patience.

― Monsieur, calmez-vous !

― Non ! C'est vous qui allez vous cal...

― À qui êtes-vous fiancé ?

― _À Hermione, nom de Merlin !_

― Excellent ! Enfin, une bonne réponse !

.

― À qui êtes-vous fiancée ?

― Je suis fiancée à Severus Rogue ! grogna Hermione en crispant les doigts sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

.

― Et en ce jour tant attendu du mariage... Quel est le nom de la personne qui sera à vos côtés ?

Rogue claqua la langue en levant les yeux au plafond, profondément exaspéré.

.

― _Et je veux épouser Severus Rogue !_

 _._

― C'est votre dernier mot ?

― _Ouiiii !_ gueula Rogue, le teint cramoisi. _Oui, c'est mon dernier mot !_

― Parfait !

.

― Mais c'est quoi ça ? s'affola Hermione, haletante, en jetant des regards égarés autour. Une sorte de jeu pour nous rendre fous, c'est ça ? Je ne comprends pas, c'est quoi ?

.

― Milâââ Rrrodinôôô ! C'est une superrrbe chanson, s'émut Krum en essuyant une petite larme au coin de son œil. Un jourrr, je rrretourrrnerrrai là-bas avec ma chèrrre Herrr-mio-neû...

― Merveilleux, merveilleux..., marmonna Boulebin, découragé.

.

FIN

* * *

 _Voilà pour le petit épilogue en bonus !_

 _Merci à vous tous de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout ! J'ai passé un agréable moment à vous partager cette histoire. Pour les intéressés, soyez aux aguets, parce que je vous reviens vite avec une nouvelle fanfiction ! :)_

 _Gros bisous à tous, mes chers lecteurs et motivateurs que j'adore tant !_


End file.
